My Black Rose
by sistercullen
Summary: Bella hereda la casa de sus tios y debe volver para enfrentar sus miedos. Una de las voces que escuchaba en su niñez ha vuelto a ella y quiere saber cual es el misterio que rodea todos esos acontecimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Nenas…volví. Aparecí…..

Bueno; después de mi letargo estacional ( vacaciones), estoy lista para vosotras como siempre.

Llego con una nueva historia, otro ataque de esos que me dan de inspiración.

Éste llegó en vacaciones y cogí lápiz y papel rápidamente para escribir la temática.

Ahora toca desarrollarlo.

Espero que os guste; y me acompañéis en esta nueva travesía.

Un beso.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**MY BLACK ROSE.**

**Introducción.**

Aquella casa siempre me dió miedo.

Desde muy pequeña; entre sueños, las pesadillas me poseían y deliraba. Haciendo que mi tia se levantara de su imperturbable sueño para apaciguar mi estado, que era de total terror.

Ni los cuentos; perfectamente detallados antes de dormir, ni los santos con mariposas sobre el aceite, podían borrar aquellas imágenes de mi mente.

"La casa" emitía sonidos mucho antes de despuntar el alba y con ellos; la sombra de aquellos seres que me miraban al pie de mi mullida cama de espumón.

Apretaba los ojos con fuerza y hacia chirriar mis dientes de leche.

Gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente, mientras llevaba las manos a mis oídos para dejar de oir los siseos de aquellos entes que me perseguían y me tenían al borde de la taquicardia, noche tras noche.

¿Porqué papá me habia dejado con mi tia?

A veces me preguntaba si seria cierto lo que oí entre sueños, de una de aquellas voces de ultratumba.

"_Tu padre te ha regalado a su hermana, Isabella"…"Nunca mas veras con vida a tu padre. Niña"…."Olvidate de todo lo que un dia conociste; porque no volveras a verlo. Jamás"…._

.

.

.

.

.

-En el corral de la casa se colgó una mujer Isabella. ¿No lo sabias?

Mi corazón se detuvo para comenzar a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso; de nuevo.

Mi tia Ángela; la hermana mas pequeña de mi padre, que sabia de mis miedos. Los alimentaba, regocijándose y ensombreciendo su alma negra y corrompida.

En casa de los abuelos mi tez pálida, adquiría un suave tono melocotón en mis mejillas y sonreía con facilidad.

El campo, los animales y el desgastado canto de las cigarras al sol, me henchía de dicha por unas horas.

Rogué mil veces a los abuelos abandonar la casa y quedarme con ellos a vivir en el campo. Pero mi abuelo, repetía hasta la saciedad que mi tia era la tutora legal, dada la ausencia de mi padre.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba al volver allí . Subir las escaleras en forma de L, que debia recorrer antes de llegar a mi habitación era entrar en un mundo emborrachado de autentico pánico y horror.

"_Isabella"_

"_Isabella"_

Aquellas voces recorrían mi cuerpo, haciendo que los vellos se me pusieran de punta y el instinto me aullara que debia salir despavorida de allí.

Pero nunca lo hice.

Aprendí a vivir con ellos durante toda mi niñez.

Logré distinguir las diversas voces adimensionales y darles forma en mi cerebro.

Dicen que cuando uno es niño; el índice de precognición es mas amplio y cuando este tramo de nuestra vida pasa, el cerebro va creciendo y no es tan receptivo. Eso es justamente lo que me ocurrió a mí.

Mis padres jamás volvieron.

Me regalaron a la tia, que cuidó de mí de una forma drástica, envolviéndome en una burbuja donde no me rozaba ni el viento.

Cuando tuve la edad recomendaba para formarme, me enviaron a la escuela que habia en un pueblo cercano; con la carcelera de mi tia Ángela, que revisaba cada una de mis amistades y misivas de mis tios.

Recuerdo el dia que acabó todo.

Mis tios.

Las voces.

Mis padres.

Y apareció aquel hombre, vestido completamente de negro y con una niña de apenas cuatro años entre sus brazos.

Ángela y yo, caminábamos hacia la casa y el sol, nos cegó.

Sonreí. Aquello era un buen augurio sin duda. En aquella escarpa empinada, siempre lúgubre, nunca asomaba el sol.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí con un fuerte punta pié y allí parado delante de mis tios se hallaba aquella figura negra.

Se giró levemente para observarme y elevó una ceja; sorprendido.

La niña se revolvía entre sus brazos e intentaba separarse de su agarre como una autentica leona.

El tipo se giró totalmente, y me dí cuenta realmente; que no era tan mayor como aparentaba.

-Isabella.- comenzó mi tio; nervioso y sin mirarme a los ojos.- Este hombre es Carlisle Cullen y viene a por ti.

Llevé mi mano derecha al cuello y ahogué un sollozo de felicidad.

Mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas. Papá y mamá habían mandado a alguien a buscarme…al fin.

El hombre extraño, caminó hacia mí y se arrodilló sin dejar de sostener a aquella niña entre sus brazos.

-Bella.- dijo con aire ausente.- Me manda tu padre; yo me encargaré de vosotras dos ahora.- Lo miré sin comprender y él sonrió, sin que este gesto llegara a sus ojos.- Ella es tu hermana Alice. Tus padres ya no están Bella, y tu padre antes de marcharse me rogó que me hiciera cargo de ti y de tu hermana.

-¿Mi hermana?.- susurré; acariciando levemente su encrespado cabello moreno.- ¿Alice?

La niña sonrió y elevó sus regordetes bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Bella. Mi hermanita Bella.- balbuceó la pequeña niña cerca de mis oídos.

El hombre se levantó y dejó a Alice conmigo.

No le dirigió ni una sola palabra mas a mis tios y cogió uno de mis hombros para guiarme hasta el umbral de la casa.

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿Mis tios?

-Bella. Tus tios no tienen ningún derecho sobre ti; aunque lo crean. Te arrancaron de los brazos de tu madre por algo que ya te haré saber a tu tiempo…ahora lo mas importante es que.- el hombre recorrió con la mirada las paredes y los techos de aquella casa.- Es que salgas de aquí inmediatamente.

.

.

.

.

Y ahora; después de tanto tiempo….

Debo volver de nuevo allí.

Mis tios me han legado la casa.

Algo incomprensible. Pero un hecho.

Carlisle ha luchado conmigo hasta la desesperación para que no vuelva; pero ha sido en vano.

Vuelvo porque quiero plantar cara a mis miedos. Aniquilarlos de una maldita vez.

Hay una voz; que me clama por las noches. Una voz conocida que creía haber olvidado.

La voz que imperaba por encima de las demás. Aquella que mas me horrorizaba ha vuelto a mí; sin saber porqué.

Debo volver.

Debo saber.

Si no; creo que voy a enloquecer.

Continuará.

Chicas. He aquí el primer capitulo.

Ya me diréis que os pareció lindas.

Mañana subiré nuevo capi de Demon Prince preciosas. Besos. Os quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas…hoy estoy algo afectada con problemas familiares. Espero que el capi sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias lindas.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y sólo mia.**

**MY BLACK ROSE.**

**Capitulo primero.**

**ÉL.**

Ellos me juraron que sería mía. Que bebería de ella hasta que mi estómago se revolviera y vomitara lo que sobraba dentro de mí; pero me la habían arrancado de los brazoss y ahora tenia que soliviantar mi "hambre" con la fulana de Ángela que se retorcía como una furcia entre mis brazos en el abrigo de la noche. Me hincaba tan profundamente dentro de ella que a veces sentía como la desgarraba y mi polla salía ensangrentada de su cavidad. Mi lascivia no tenia parangón, como tampoco lo tenía mi sed de sexo. Era equitativo a el hambre desesperada que hacía que mis manos temblasen y mis colmillos fieros me rasparan el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero llegaría un dia, que ella volvería…Desesperado y deseoso de ella, la visitaba en sueños; me metía en sus subconsciente para ahogarla con el miedo de mi susurros y la sombra de presencia. Me producía una enorme excitación ver como castañeaba los dientes o como huía de mis garras cuando en su somnolencia, quería tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba de ella, su obligación era estar a mi lado y me había abandonado. ¡Maldita furcia asquerosa! Con sus ojos de chocolate y sus labios de pecado. Para ser una puta niña de mierda, me las pasaba soñando con sobarle las incipientes tetas y el apretado y pequeño coño hasta hacerla gemir.

Pero el tiempo; siempre a mi favor iría pasando e Isabella crecería y volvería a la casa. A mí casa; seria mía en todos los sentidos y la castigaría hasta hacer que se corriera de gusto entre mis pelotas.

De momento tenía que conformarme con Angela; la puta de Angela, que con tan solo 15 años gritaba como una perra, cada vez que se la clavaba por el culo

Uno de estos días se me va ir la mano con ella y la voy a matar. Y eso sería algo imprudente, ya que ella mantiene vi verga caliente y me alimento de su sangre y jugos hasta hacerla desfallecer. Sus padres creen que es una modosa jovencita; pero lo que no saben es que cuando llega a su cuarto no me da tiempo a bajarle las bragas….a veces se las ha quitado por el camino, la muy perra.

El tiempo pasa e Isabella volverá. La castigaré por haber abandonado a su dueño, tanto; que soñará con morir para olvidarse de la realidad.

…..

**ELLA**

**Mis manos aporracearon la puerta con fuerza. La madera estaba agrietada y las astillas que saltaron de ella, se clavaron en mi rostro. Me tapé la cara con gesto de horror y me dí cuenta que estaba sangrando. Aquel no era un buen augurio; sin duda.**

**Sabia que la señora Cope, estaba en casa. Habia quedado con ella para entregarme las llaves y llegué a plantearme por unos segundos, huir de allí y volver a mi hogar junto a mi hermana y Carlisle…**

**La puerta se abrió y la señora Cope, me miró de arriba abajo con aire solemne.**

**-¿Isabella? Hija…¿eres tú?.- La anciana, arrugada y marchita ,sonrió y pude ver sus encías sanguinolientas. Aparté la vista de ella y sonreí, profundizando en sus ojos.**

**-Si…**

**-Hija… mira….que hermosa estas. ¿Pero que te ha ocurrido en la cara? ¿Parece como si hubiese picado algún insecto y ….estas sangrando..**

**Quité importancia aquello y sonreí.**

**-Me han saltado algunas astillas al aporrear la puerta. ¿Puedo?.- le pregunté. Quería entrar. Hacia un calor asfixiante en la calle y estaba comenzando a agobiarme .**

**La anciana me miró con recelo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás agachando la cabeza.**

**-Niña..la casa esta muy deteriorada, pero estando tú aquí, todo volverá a ser lo que era. ¿Por qué te quedaras no?**

**-Por un tiempo. Pero pienso venderla. No me une nada a este lugar. El único sentimiento que me produce es miedo..**

**-Pero eso no es posible…has de quedarte. Si no….- la anciana se tapó la boca y salíó de allí sin ni si quiera decirme adiós.**

**Examiné su silueta bajita y redonda y también los pies presurosos que corrían con celeridad para alejarse de allí.**

**Suspiré y dejé mi enorme mochila de viaje en el suelo.**

**Nadie se habia molestado en limpiar los restos de sangre que habia esparcidos por las paredes encaladas y los muebles de la cocina. Me sorprendí a mi misma observando aquello con morbo. Imaginando quien podia haber matado a mis tios con aquella agresividad. Subí las escaleras para ir al que un dia fue mi cuarto y me llamó la atención unas marcas en el pasillo. Parecian arañazos perfectos. De un animal; seguramente. Garras fieras y profundas, llevándose el yeso y dejando al descubierto la dura piedra de cemento.**

**Conforme iba subiendo, el terror se fue apoderando de mi, no me sentía sola y no estaba preparada para ver ninguna entidad del otro lado. Aquello habia dejado de suceder hacia varios años y solo en mis sueños me perseguía una sombra que me atemorizaba mas que la misma muerte. Sus brazos frios, alguna vez me habían atrapado. Haciendo que despertara, bañada en sudor y con un estado de ansiedad en grado 1.**

**Mi habitación. Sin puertas. **

**Mi habitación. Sin ventanas.**

**Mi habitación intacta.**

**Alguien; seguro habia sido la señora Cope, habia limpiado aquel cuarto minuciosamente. No habia telarañas, ni humedades….hasta la cama estaba impecablemente hecha.**

**No parpadeé si quiera al ver el retrato que habia en la cabecera de mi cama. Era yo. Y no debia de tener mas de 8 años. Aún recordaba en que momento, me habían tomado aquel retrato.**

**FLASH BLACK….**

**Era dia de difuntos y fuimos al cementerio a honrar a nuestros muertos. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad y yo era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar como aquél. Sé que debía de estar muerta de miedo, pero muy al contrario me encontraba serena y feliz. **

**Mientras mis abuelos y mis tios ponían las flores en los nichos yo paseé largo y tendido por todo aquel campo santo, mirando con curiosidad, quien estaba metido en aquellos nichos y las fechas en las que habían muerto.**

**Una brisa helada me revolvió el cabello y como si alguien guiara mis pasos llegué a un panteón de gran abolengo. "Familia Masen"; la inscripción en letras arabescas me llamó poderosamente la atención y rodeé para ver los rostros , las fechas de nacimiento y defunción.**

**Sentí que la tristeza me invadía. Todos habían muerto muy jóvenes. **

**Me detuve contemplando los retratos de cada uno de ellos…Faltaba el del primogénito. "Edward Anthony Masen" Su nombre me dio un escalofrío. En una grieta de su losa, se erguía orgullosa una rosa negra sin espinas. La miré unos momentos y no pude evitar la tentación de arrancarla y llevarla conmigo hasta la casa.**

**Fue en aquel momento cuando me hicieron la foto.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**

**Y ahora, entre mis dedos. Contemplándola fijamente, me dí cuenta que no estaba sola en aquel retrato. Una sombra oscura estaba en mi espalda, lo bastante pegada a mi para aplastarme con sus brazos…..pero nunca lo hizo…**

**Continuará…**

**Nenas…¿Qué les pareció? No estoy bien. Perdonad si soy escueta ok? Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy hay doblete! Jejejjeje….

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es de mi propiedad.**

**MY BLACK ROSE.**

Fue en aquel momento cuando me hicieron la foto.

Y ahora, entre mis dedos. Contemplándola fijamente, me dí cuenta que no estaba sola en aquel retrato. Una sombra oscura estaba en mi espalda, lo bastante pegada a mi para aplastarme con sus brazos…..pero nunca lo hizo…

**Capitulo Tercero.**

Isabella Swan.

Noté un aliento frio en la base de mi nuca y solté el marco aterrorizada. El cristal se partió en varias partes y asustada todavía, recogí los trozos, teniendo el suficiente cuidado, como para no cortarme.

Bajé las escaleras nuevamente y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Los muebles antiguos y las baldosas agrietadas le daban un aspecto tan terrible que pensé que debia de contratar algún subalterno que arreglara aquellos desperfectos antes de buscar un posible comprador.

Abrí la gran puerta que abría el patio; desde la cocina y caminé por el basto suelo con determinación. Era un dia soleado, pero aún y así no podía dejar de tener miedo a aquella casa.

Busqué el cepillo y el recogedor y subí con ellos hasta mi habitación. El retrato no estaba, había desaparecido. Entré en taquicardia inmediatamente y bajé corriendo hacia mi bolsa, para buscar el traquimazín y metérmelo por la boca sin la existencia de una sola gota de agua. Sabia que no estaba sola. Miré hacia los lados con los ojos desorbitados e intenté calmarme y respirar varias veces profundamente.

"Respira, Bella…uno, dos, tres, cuatro….."

El ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta, me puso de nuevo el corazón a mil. Con las manos apresadas en mi corazón, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta y abrí el cerrojo con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-¿Señorita Swan?

Casi reí. ¿Señorita?. ¿De dónde se habia escapado aquel hombre? Mas bien, de qué siglo.

-Si.- dije, aliviada. El miedo como una nube pasajera se había evaporado; gracias a aquel hombre que apenas descubría sus facciones.

Llevaba un extraño gorro y unas gafas oscuras que le tapaban la mayor parte de sus rasgos. Pese a estar en verano; vestía completamente de negro y de manga larga. Observé la palidez de la poca piel que se le veía y un estremecimiento de mal augurio se impregnó en mi mente.

-Mi señor se ha enterado que quiere vender la casa y está interesado en comprarla. Tome.- Alargó su mano y me dí cuenta que también llevaba unos sendos guantes de cuero. Ofreciéndome un sobre de papel grueso y antiguo. Le dí la vuelta con curiosidad y paseé uno de mis dedos por el grabado. Cuando levanté la vista el hombre ya no estaba. Salí al pequeño escalón y miré hacia los lados. Había desaparecido…

Cerré la puerta de un fuerte empujón y caminé hacia el salón, para sentarme en la destartalada mecedora de mi difunta tia. Allí; observé detenidamente la antigüedad de aquel papel y la magnifica caligrafía que se hallaba en el destinatario. Isabella Swan Dwyer.

Doblé el sello serenamente y desplegué la espístola, recargando mi espalda en la vieja mecedora.

_Mi Muy Querida Señorita Swan:_

_Han llegado a mis oídos la posible venta de la casa que ha adquirido como nueva propiedad, dada el fatídico fallecimiento de sus tios. Ese inmueble siempre ha tenido un encanto espacial para mis antepasados y para mí mismo y me encantaría, si usted me complace en invitarla a una agradable cena en mi campiña para discutir la posible adquisición de esta nueva casa suya._

_Jasper; el hombre que ha ido a llevarle la misiva en mano, pasará esta misma tarde para darme una contestación. Cuando usted ofrezca y como ofrezca._

_Atentamente: _

_Edward Anthony Masen._

_Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi respiración errática comenzó a fallar estrepitosamente._

_Aquel hombre tenia el mismo nombre que el primogénito sin rostro en el panteón de los Masen._

_La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y perdí el sentido. Todo se volvió negro para mí._

…_._

_**Edward.**_

_**Habia llegado la hora. Su olor específicamente indicado para mí, habia entrado por mis fosas nasales e invadía mi cuerpo con una celeridad de espanto.**_

_**Mi pequeña Isabella habia regresado para no volverse a marchar jamás. De eso me encargaría yo personalmente. La señora Cope ; siempre magnifica cooperadora; habia abierto la mente suficiente para que pudiese leer las palabras que le transmitió mi pequeña Isabella. Ella pensaba vender la casa y marcharse. Y maldita sea , no lo iba a permitir.**_

_**Mi agujero es una trampa mortal de mosquitas muertas que quieren venir a follar conmigo. El legado de mis padres; inconmensurable en el tiempo, me hacia de madriguera y picadero para mis escarceos con las mujeres que se abrían de piernas para mí.**_

_**Pero también estaba bien dispuesto y cara a la galería, era una de las casas mas elegantes de aquella comunidad de paletos sin ego.**_

_**Mandé llamar a Jasper. Tenia a él y varios lacayos conmigo, podia ser demasiado vulnerable estando solo y me rodeaba de personas de completa confianza.**_

_**Mis putas; también besaban el suelo donde pisaba y me ayudaban en todo lo posible para ejercer mi máximo poder con el ser humano. Ellas bellas hasta la provocación, traian sangre fresca los días que el recuerdo de Isabella me torturaba y me hastiaba hasta el punto de no querer salir a cazar.**_

_**Habia reventado miles de aortas a lo largo de toda mi vida y me congratulaba de ello. Era un magnifico depredador, acompañado de las mejores hembras de la comunidad. Pero habia celos en ellas desde un tiempo a esta parte. Sabian que Isabella estaba por llegar y cuando lo hiciese ellas serian relegadas a ser sus criadas beneplácitas.**_

_**Por otro lado estaba Angela. La tenia metida en un cuarto atada a una cama. Me gustaba tener aquel coño caliente a mi disposición, a falta de Isabella. Follar con mis hembras es algo frio; en cambio hacerlo con las humanas es mucho mas enloquecedor y embriagante. Mientras le machaco el coño con los mazazos de mi polla, reviento su aorta y bebo su sangre caliente, es sensual y gozoso; tanto para mi como para ella.**_

_**El sol parte las piedras el dia de hoy. Si Jasper sale, ha de taparse lo máximo posible. Estoy nervioso, mi falo se encuentra duro, solamente con pensar que la tengo a tan poca distancia de mi. Sé que esta bella….he visto por los ojos de la señora Cope y los colmillos han salido por si mismos; sin tener ninguna excitación posible en ese momento. Paseo mi mano fría por mi polla convulsa e intento calmarla. Camino hacia un gran escritorio de madera de caoba y comienzo a escribir como un tarado.**_

_**Jasper llega a mí, antes de ser llamado y se marcha sin decir nada.**_

_**Todo el engranaje correoso está a punto de ponerse a trabajar….**_

_**Ahora solo falta esperar…..**_

_**Nenas…espero que os haya gustado. Besos, mañana Demon…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.**

**Esta historia es para mentes formadas. Si no lo eres, te ruego que no leas la historia.**

**MY BLACK ROSE.**

_**El sol parte las piedras el dia de hoy. Si Jasper sale, ha de taparse lo máximo posible. Estoy nervioso, mi falo se encuentra duro, solamente con pensar que la tengo a tan poca distancia de mi. Sé que esta bella….he visto por los ojos de la señora Cope y los colmillos han salido por si mismos; sin tener ninguna excitación posible en ese momento. Paseo mi mano fría por mi polla convulsa e intento calmarla. Camino hacia un gran escritorio de madera de caoba y comienzo a escribir como un tarado.**_

_**Jasper llega a mí, antes de ser llamado y se marcha sin decir nada.**_

_**Todo el engranaje correoso está a punto de ponerse a trabajar….**_

…**..**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Bella.**

Desperté sofocada, habia perdido el conocimiento.

Me levanté de suelo rápidamente y como un golpe en la cabeza recordé porque me había colapsado y mi mente se habia desconectado de mi cuerpo.

"Edward Anthony Masen". Recordé aquel nombre, mientras que buscaba en el suelo la carta rugosa y fría que me habia tendido aquel hombre tan extraño que habia llamado a mi puerta.

La ví y volví a tenerla entre mis manos, haciendo que éstas temblaran de miedo.

Me reí nerviosamente y arrugué la carta entre mis dedos, sin duda aquel seria un pariente lejano de aquella familia que un dia vi enterrada en aquel suntuoso pateón.

La tarde comenzaba a despuntar y con gratitud pude costatar que la señora Cope habia hecho lo que un dia hacia mi abuela y mi abuelo cuando mis tios volvían de un gran viaje.

Habian llenado la despensa y la nevera. Me sumergí de nuevo en el mundo real y subí hacia mi habitación para llenar los cajones de mi ropa ordenada y bajar a prepararme algo de comer.

Cociné un plato de pasta con atún y comí de manera tranquila. Después de aquel largo viaje mi cuerpo se resentía y busqué la tranquilidad de mi cuarto para echar una pequeña siesta y relajarme.

Recién me había metido entre las sabanas, cuando alguien volvió a tocar a la vieja puerta de la calle. Con el corazón a mil, volví a pensar en aquel hombre extraño, tapado hasta la extenuación y en la considerada invitación del tal Edward Anthony.

Alcancé un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y abrí la puerta de un gran aventón. Era él, otra vez y seguía tapado hasta las orejas.

-Señorita…me manda el señor Masen. Solicita una respuesta inmediata.- Las palabras del hombre eran tajantes y escudriñé sus ojos…la ténue forma almendrada, se podía apreciar debajo de aquellas gafas.

-Yo no conozco a su jefe. Si va en serio esa propuesta le agradecería, nos viéramos en un lugar público y no en su casa. Siento decirle esto, si me diera su teléfono podría decírselo yo personalmente; pero dado que lo manda a usted de arriba abajo….

-A el señor Masen le gustaría oir de sus labios su negativa señorita Swan. No lo dudo.- el hombre me tendió una tarjetita plateada, con una serigrafía ornamentada. En ella se veían el nombre del individuo al que representaba, su dirección y el teléfono.- Miré lo poco que podía ver de su rostro y sonreí.- Yo misma lo llamaré, ahora si me disculpa estoy cansada y quiero descansar.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan. Espero verla muy pronto en la Mansión.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

Cerré la puerta de un fuerte empujón y volví hacia mi habitación tanteando con los dedos aquella pequeña tarjeta plateada.

Una vez en mi cuarto busqué mi móbil y marqué los números que había representados en la tarjeta. Esperé varios timbres y alguien descolgó.

-Edward Masen al habla.

La voz era terriblemente bella…aunque había un deje intimidante, que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Carraspeé algo cohibida.

-Señor Masen. Soy la señorita Swan….

-Isabella Swan. ¿Debo adivinar que no me honrará con su presencia?.- Adivinaba una sonrisa en aquella boca que no podía imaginar. ¿Me hablaba con burla?

-Señor Masen hoy he llegado al pueblo y me siento terriblemente casada. No quiero hacerle ningún feo, pero no, no voy a aceptar su invitación.

-¿Y mañana?.- era un susurro casi sensual. Tragué en seco y puse la mano libre en mis mejillas, podía sentir el rubor que había teñido mi rostro. Estaba ahí.

-Yo…

-¿Tiene miedo acaso? No me voy a comer a nadie señorita Swan y mucho menos a la dueña de una propiedad que puede ser mía en un futuro.- rió quedamente un momento.- ¿Es eso señorita Swan? Miedo….

-Señor no lo conozco, ni sé nada de usted. Me sentiría mas tranquila si nos viéramos en algún lugar público. No acostumbro a ir a cenar con un hombre que no he visto nunca.

-Eso me agrada en cierta medida….¿Y si le agrado? ¿Cenará conmigo señorita Swan?

-Yo…no entiendo…¿Debo suponer que esta cena era para convenir el tema de la compra del inmueble?

Volvió a reir quedamente y un cosquilleo invisible irguió las crestas de mis pechos.

-Tengo una enorme curiosidad en lo que respecta a usted. Su prima Angela me ha hablado mucho de usted….

-¿Angela?

-Angela vive aquí, conmigo. ¿Cómo cree que se de usted y de esa casa?

Me sentí de pronto terriblemente desilusionada. No entendí el porqué, pero tampoco quería dar muchas vueltas al respecto.

-Bien, si Angela esta en esa casa, todo cambia. ¿En que parte del pueblo esta su casa?

El hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica estuvo unos segundos callado y luego pude sentir su respiración tranquila y ….perversa.

-Si sé que diciendo la palabra mágica usted vendría inmediatamente no me hubiera ido con rodeos. ¿Quiere encontrarse con su prima entonces?

Extrañada contesté con la voz entrecortada.

-Si… vive con usted ¿no? Es normal que quiera verla, ¿ella no desea hacerlo?

-Si, por supuesto. Angela vive conmigo, aquí en la mansión y estoy seguro que se sentirá orgullosa de que usted nos visite; casi tanto como yo.

-¿Dónde vive entonces?

-En la casa que hay cerca del cementerio de Salem. Fuera del pueblo. Creo que no es seguro para usted que venga sola y sin auto….hay lobos señorita Swan y son peligrosos. Le mandaré un coche que la deje sana y salva en la puerta de mi casa. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tengo deseos de plantearle lo que quiero hacer con esa casa en particular.

-¿Puedo preguntarle que le genera tanto aprecio a este lugar?

-Mi familia…mis antepasados murieron allí. Quizás no lo comprenda pero estoy ligado a esa casa de una manera que dudo pueda discenir.

-¿Me permite otra pregunta?

Un silencio oscuro y afilado como la hoja de una navaja cruzó el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Por supuesto. ¿Es de interés general o tiene algo que ver con mi persona?

No hice caso a aquella burla…era mas urgente aquella incógnita que se erguía en mi mente.

-Hay un panteón extremadamente lujoso en el cementerio de Salem. Una familia entera, que tiene sus apellidos…cuando era muy pequeña me llamó la atención aquella fastuosidad, dado que la mayoría de la gente del pueblo no puede tener lechos así, cuando pasan a la otra vida. Se me han puesto los vellos de punta cuando he visto que usted tiene el mismo nombre que el hijo del matrimonio. Lo encuentro curioso y…

-Morboso.- terminó de decir aquella voz.

-Si.

-Señorita Swan, mi padre era un hermano de Edward Masen Segundo. Cuando yo nací, ya había muerto su hijo y en honor a él, mi padre me bautizó con su mismo nombre. ¿O que había pensado? ¿Quizás?...- su risa cruel y extravagante hizo que volviesen a surgir colores en mis pómulos y negué con la cabeza antes de hacerlo con mi voz.

-No…espere, ¿Qué me cree, estúpida?- dije enfadada.

-No se enfade señorita Swan, debería ser yo el que lo estuviese. Es gratamente divertido que tenga tanta imaginación en los tiempos que corren.- volvió a reir.- ¿A las nueve le va bien?

-Si, por supuesto…dígale a Angela que tengo muchas ganas de volver a verla.

-¿Angela?... Por supuesto, se lo diré. Señorita Swan, a las nueve en punto habrá un coche esperando en su puerta….descanse, los viajes largos maltratan el cuerpo y el suyo solo debería maltratarse de una sola manera…

-¿Perdone?

Él vovió a reir y pronunciar unas palabras completamente desconocidas para mí.

-Contaré las horas señorita Swan, espero que acepte " mi oferta"

Esperé unos segundos y colgué.

Me quedé ensimismada por unos segundos y luego volví mi vista hacia hacia mi gran cama. Avancé para meterme entre las sábanas. Dormiría y luego iria a ver a Angela y a aquel hombre enigmático que ponía mis vellos de punta al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

….

**Edward.**

**Colgué aquel aparato inútil, que tenia en la mesa de mi gran biblioteca. En ese momento hizo su entrada Jasper. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se marchó inmediatamente sin pronunciar palabra.**

**Si tuviese corazón, estaría martilleando en mi pecho. Aquella noche, tal y como tenia planeado; Isabella Swan pondría los pies en mis dominios…. **

…**.Me sentí eufórico y las ganas de follar vinieron a mí descontroladas. **

**Rasgué mis ropas mientras caminaba hasta la habitación donde tenia atada a Angela.**

**La muy puta, rezumaba por los labios de su coño suficiente líquido como para metérsela sin caricias previas.**

**Al verme, sonrió de manera provocativa y abrió mas las piernas; como si pudiese…ya que estaba atada de pies y manos con unas argollas de acero…preparada para mi uso y disfrute a cualquier hora que se me diera la gana.**

**Hinqué las rodillas en el colchón deslicé de una sola estocada mi polla por la abertura de su coño….se sentía tan bien, caliente y prieto.**

**Mecí mis caderas de manera brutal, haciendo que mis cojones se estrellaran con el agujero de su culo….ella gemía y yo gruñía, intentando imaginar que era la ingénua Isabella la que estaría muy pronto de aquella guisa y en mi cama, para siempre. Ella era mia…y la iba a castigar, de todas las maneras que se había ganado por abandonarme todos estos años….**

**Moví mi polla en forma de tornillo dentro del coño estrujado de Angela; chilló y yo sonreí de felicidad….le estaba hiriendo las paredes del útero..y me encantaba oler y probar su sangre caliente brotando de su coño después del orgasmo…y eso fue lo que hice cuando me corrí pensando en aquellos ojos chocolate y aquel cabello largo, ligeramente ondulado por las puntas….Mordí el coño de Angela y me alimenté de su necesidad, de mi semen y de su sangre.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este Edward es terrible…. Besos mis lindas niñas; ya me diran..os quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; pero si la trama que es original.

Este fice es de rating M, si eres menor de edad te ruego que no lo leas y si lo haces, es bajo tu responsabilidad.

**MY BLACK ROSE.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Edward.**

**Después de aquello, logré calmarme un poco; pero tan solo minimamente. Bella me tenía en un constante estado de ansiedad agónico. Quería verla por mí mismo y nunca tendría suficiente; de eso estaba completamente seguro.**

**Separé los labios del oscuro centro de Angela y casi inmediatamente me erguí para caminar hacia "mis instrumentos de juego".**

**Angela , que se debatía entre el dolor y placer, tenía los ojos cerrados y aún estaba extasiada por su reciente orgasmo . Tan sólo cuando escuchó el acero chocando entre sí abrió los ojos con el terror teñido en su rostro.**

**-¡No! ¡Edward, no!.- gritó intentando zafarse de sus gruesos eslabones por brazos y piernas.**

**Reí, sin mirarla y acariciando aquel instrumento tan y tan placentero. Lo conservaba desde hacia varias décadas. Lo había encontrado en una de las casas de mi amante Victoria; tan perversa como yo. No sabía muy bien como se denominaba, pero si el cruel castigo con el que rasgaba la piel, cuando lo arrastraba y la bola llena de agujas de metal se incrustaba en la piel de mis ovejitas…..cerré los ojos ante el deleite de lo que faltaba por venir.**

**-Deberías estar orgullosa , Angela. No suelo jugar con nadie que no me divierta…y tú, me diviertes; no sabes de que manera.**

**Me acerqué a ella con el bastón agarrado en mi mano y balanceando la bola llena de agujas por encima de su cuerpo.**

**-Haré..haré lo que tú quieras…te lo prometo, Edward. Por favor.**

**No perdí la sonrisa; la muy puta se había tomado las molestias de jadear en toda la maldita frase y me había puesto como un toro… Me agradaba tanto infundar tanto terror que me ponía duro al momento y por supuesto mis incisivos salían a descubierto.**

**-Ya lo haces. Lo haces todo el tiempo, pequeña hija de puta, pero quiero que te quede claro que esta noche no puedes hablar nada…¿entiendes?**

**Ella apretó los ojos y dos lagrimas como puños viajaron hacia las raíces de su pelo, a los costados.**

**-Lo haré, lo haré, pero si estas mas tranquilo me quedaré aquí esperando. No entiendo….**

**-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No estas aquí para entender! Estas aquí porque me sirves de gancho y me has satisfecho lo suficiente hasta ahora.- me relajé y comencé a pasear por su piel la punta de las agujas afiladas.- Bella ha vuelto.- Miré su rostro un momento y ví como por unos instantes dejó de respirar, acto seguido seguí paseando las agujas por su vientre y sus pechos.- Ella vendrá, si. Lo hará y tú la recibirás con los brazos abiertos, criatura. Pero me encargaré de que no hables con ella.**

**-No, no lo haré.**

**Ví a traves de su mente como la odiaba de nuevo y casi estallo aquella bola en su rostro de mierda…pero me contuve, había de hacerlo, ella era mi gancho; solo eso. Después de esta noche, Angela seria historia, y la sangre de sus venas correría a borbotones por las venas muertas de "mis novias".**

**-Claro que no lo harás.- solté el instrumento en el suelo y llame mentalmente a Irina, Tanya y Jane; ellas eran las indicadas para la clase de trabajito que les mandaría hacer con Angela.**

**Antes de darme cuenta estaban a mi lado y me contemplaron descaradamente, ya que seguía completamente desnudo, mirándose las unas a las otras y toqueteándose entre sí , para comenzar a lamerse y a meterse cuanto tenían por sus coños. Pero mi voz enérgica las hizo inmovilizarse y mirarme con el respeto que me merecía.**

**-¿Quién se acuerda de bordar chicas?- Ellas me miraron interrogantes y pudimos oír como la guarra de Angela comenzaba a chillar como una histérica.- Cerrarle la boca.- ordené.- Ahora mismo.**

**Irina caminó hacia una gran caja con toda clase de instrumentos de tortura. Sacó unos alicates y una aguja de gancho con una gran madeja de hilo bramante; los gritos de Angela comenzaban a cabrearme seriamente y me planteé machacarle el pómulo con un puñetazo…pero no….no podí… Bella. Ese era mi autentico motivo. El único.**

**Además ¿Qué clase de divertimento seria si no viéramos como sufría desde la primera punzada? Tanya y Jane sujetaron su cabeza con fuerza e Irina comenzó a desmadejar el hilo bramante para meterlo por el grueso agujero de la aguja, cuando lo tuvo todo listo no dudó un momento el clavarlo en un extremo de la boca de Angela y comenzar a estirar…parecía una cerda, cuando le estaban clavando el cuchillo en el cuello en el matadero….nos reímos los cuatro al escucharla y crucé mis brazos relajándome tras aquella agónica y macabra escena. Intentaba moverse, pero mis muchachas la tenia fuertemente capturada, cada puntada era mas lenta y dolorosa; Irina sabia como hacerlo, mientras devorábamos con ansias la sangre que teñía el color marron del hilo y un grueso reguero de sangre recorría su cuello, senos y estomago…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella.**

Cuando el sol se escondió en el horizonte, un miedo a lo desconocido se cernió sobre mí. Aún si entender como podía haber accedido a entrevistarme con un hombre que no había visto en mi vida, intenté no darle importancia al hecho y vestirme lo mas decentemente posible para el acto.

Por las noches, refrescaba tanto en aquel pueblo, que se diferenciaba cas diez grados desde la hora punta del dia a las nueve de la noche. Unos pantalones vaqueros bocout y una blusa con volantes en los puños y en las muñecas color azul, fue suficiente para salir al refresco de la noche. Mi cabello y mi rostro intacto. No me gustaba maquillarme y esa noche no iba a ser diferente.

Cuando rozaron con algo la puerta supe de inmediato quien era. El hombre que había mandado Edward Masen; Jasper.

Cogí, las llaves y las metí dentro de un pequeño bolso que me colgué de bandolera. Abrí la puerta con fuerza y ésta vez ví el aspecto que tenia aquel individuo en realidad…y me sentí francamente alucinada. Un chico de alrededor 20 0 25 años estaba frente a mí; aunque su gesto era serio, pude ver una chispa de vida en sus ojos al mirarme. Era bello; increíblemente bello. Un rostro perfecto, enmarcado en un cabello de un dulce color miel mas bien largo; sin llegar a la melena.

-Señorita, el señor Masen la espera.

Sí.- acerté a decir.

Me había quedado tan encandilada mirando al chico que se me fue " el santo al cielo" como dicen por aquí.

Cerré la puerta sin molestarme en cerrar con la llave y caminé hacia un Mercedes negro de última generación. Tragué en seco, se notaba a leguas que el tal señor Masen tenía dinero para asar una vaca con billetes. Jasper, muy atento, me abrió la puerta para que me sentara dentro del coche y la cerró instante. Caminó hacia el asiento del conductor y metió la llave en el contacto, para arrancar el auto.

La que era ahora mi casa, estaba en un lugar escarpado; pero sin duda la casa que colindaba con el cementerio de Salem era la casa mas alta de todo el pueblo. Parecía haber sido hecha por algún tirano para tener a su pueblo bajo yugo toda la existencia. Pude oír claramente el aullido de los lobos, pese a que estaba refugiada en el coche, y agradecí en cierta medida que el señor Masen hubiese mandado a alguien por mí.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y se abrió la puerta; algo dentro de mí me dijo que yo formaba parte de aquello. Me dije a mí misma que estaba como un cencerro y seguí a Jasper mirando la casa con un claro gesto de disgusto en mi rostro, ya que Jasper abrió la boca para hablar.

-Al señor le gusta conservar las cosas tal y como han sido siempre, señorita. No quiere que nuevos tintes o baldosines tapen la belleza de lo auténtico; porque en lo auténtico esta la belleza, aunque no siempre sea valorada.

Sonreí tímida al chico y nos paramos de frente a una gran puerta de madera. Utilizó el picaporte gigante para llamar y esperamos, sintiendo como la brisa se calaba en mis huesos y ponía mi carne de gallina.

Pero la puerta se abrió rápido y lento a la vez. Rápido porque no tardó mucho desde el primer toque hasta que comenzó a crujir al ser arrastrada y lento porque era demasiado pesada para quien la estaba moviendo.

Entramos y miré tras el gran portón….no había nadie. No podía ser; estaba segura que aquella puerta no era ni mucho menos mecanizada. ¿Pero entonces….?

Un gran pasillo se abrió ante nosotros y el pánico se fundió en mis huesos, aquella estancia me era conocida, yo había soñado con aquel lugar…estaba segura de ello. Quise echar a correr, pero ya era tarde. Estaba segura que si me decidía a retroceder no iba a tener narices a abrir aquella puerta. Moví mi mano y giré la muñeca para contemplar mi palma. Estaba temblando, literalmente.

Llegamos a un gran salón, donde predominaba el mobiliario Isabelino y Jasper me ofreció una gélida sonrisa antes de despedirse.

-Espere aquí. El señor no tardará en llegar.

-¿Y Angela?.- pregunté, intentando calmar mis nervios.

-Espere señorita. Tan solo espere.

Observé como el sujeto se marchaba y dí un rápido vistazo a la habitación donde me encontraba, paseé las manos por un sillón tapizado en piel y me volví rápidamente al sentir una clara presencia en mi espalda.

Pero mis ojos, no…no estaban acostumbrados a ver aquel tipo de belleza en un hombre….no, no lo estaban. Ante mí, vestido como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo; pero sin los volantes, se hallaba el ser mas perfecto que había concebido la tierra. Estaba segura de eso. Era alto, delgado y simplemente bello. Una cara de ángel, con unos labios excesivamente rojos, un cabello broncíneo, una mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojos algo extraños y rodeados por sendas ojeras. Sonrió de lado y me perdí en lo que se apreciaba una dentadura perfecta.

Avanzó hacia mí y tendió su mano.

-Edward Masen, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?.- Tragué la saliva que se estaba agolpando en mi boca,…Dios santo estaba salivando de pura hambre…de puro deseo. Él volvió a sonreir, esta vez mas sensualmente y envolvió su mano con la mía para acercarla a su boca y besarla justo debajo de la muñeca; todo esto, sin dejar de mirarme.

Continuará…

Chicas; espero que les haya gustado…Recuerdo Tengo Facebookkkkk buscarme; sistercullen por siempre!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia.

MY BLACK ROSE.

Avanzó hacia mí y tendió su mano.

-Edward Masen, Bella. ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?.- Tragué la saliva que se estaba agolpando en mi boca,…Dios santo estaba salivando de pura hambre…de puro deseo. Él volvió a sonreir, esta vez mas sensualmente y envolvió su mano con la mía para acercarla a su boca y besarla justo debajo de la muñeca; todo esto, sin dejar de mirarme.

….

Capitulo 6.

-Ardía en deseos de que este encuentro se efectuara. Bella Swan.- dijo él, lentamente sin dejar de mirarme.

Caminó hacia una gran licorera y la abrió. Había una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro que me hizo sentir animadversión por él; pero fué un solo instante, al momento me relajé al ver como giraba su rostro y me sonreía con total cortesía.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Vino, vermouth…champagne, quizás? Si aceptas una recomendación, lo mejor para abrir el apetito es un buen vino. Tinto a ser posible.

Asentí sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sus movimientos con las manos; la manera de descorchar aquella botella de vino y su elegancia al arrojar el liquido carmín dentro de la copa, me dejó embelesada, hipnotizada. Dí un respingo al sentirlo a mi lado y oir su melodiosa voz.

-Es un buen vino.- dijo muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi oído.- ¿Sabes en que se diferencia un buen vino de otro, Bella? .- Alcé la mirada y observé sus labios demasiados rojos, su mentón fuerte y aquella mirada perturbadora que observaba con adoración aquel liquido que llenaba el cristal.

-No tengo ni idea.

Mi voz al lado de la suya parecía un graznido de cuervo. Me encogí sintiéndome un vulgar insecto y me abracé el cuerpo.

-Mira su densidad.- Él movió la copa para que el liquido oscilara.- ¿Ves la mancha que deja en el cristal?

-Si.- le dije. Efectivamente el vino había dejado una marca grasa en el vidrio.

-Este vino tiene un bouquet perfecto….casi tan perfecto como el aroma que despide tu cuerpo. Bella.

Sus ojos estallaron en los míos y casi me atraganto. Había algo en aquella mirada que hizo que mi cuerpo se arquease de pura necesidad. Reconocí el hambre de aquellos ojos y retrocedí un par de pasos para evitar aquella cercanía tan…íntima.

-Señor Masen, yo….

Él rió, y caminó en dirección opuesta a donde yo me encontraba, ajustando sus dedos a la manilla de la copa para llevarla a sus labios.

-Hemos acordado llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. ¿No es así?

-Sí.- susurré.

Oí el tapón de un corcho y el liquido de algún elemento flotando en algún utensilio. Ví ensu mano otra copa y la alcancé casi sin mirarlo. Aquel hombre, pese a lo hermoso que era, me intimidaba.

-Brindemos, Bella.- alzó su copa frente a mí y yo lo imité sin mirarlo al rostro.- Por nosotros….y nuestro acuerdo.

-Si..está bien.- ¡Dios mío, era patética!

Llevé la copa a los labios y saboreé aquel extraño sabor denso y amizclado.

-¿Y Angela?.- pregunté, intentando calmar aquel desasosiego que me tenia ofuscada.

-Tu prima enseguida estará con nosotros.- dijo lentamente, bebiendo él también de su copa.- ¿La tienes en mucha estima?

Pensé en aquella pregunta.

No. Angela siempre había hecho lo posible por hacerme imposible la vida. Se había burlado de mí hasta la saciedad , pero era la única familia que me quedaba en aquel pueblo y me sentía en la necesidad de verla y saber de su vida.

-Es lo único que me une a este pueblo.- espeté seca.

Oí algo parecido a un gruñido y no me molesté en mirar. Debían de tener perros en alguna habitación contínua. Él no podía haber producido aquel sonido…no era posible.

-No esperes ver la misma Angela que dejaste aquí. Después de perder a sus padres, ella es " diferente"

-¿Diferente?.- lo busqué con la mirada y fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué quiere decir "diferente"?

-No habla. He tratado por todos los medios que lo hiciera, pero fue inútil. Tiene la boca cosida.- terminó con una silenciosa sonrisa, que hizo que los pocos vellos que había en cuerpo se pusieran de punta.

-Seguro que cuando me vea….conmigo si lo hará….estoy segura de eso.

Su risa me hizo estremecerme de cabeza a pies y no pude mirarlo. Miré el suelo sintiendo mis ojos perdidos en lágrimas. "No debías de haber venido….no lo debías de haber hecho, Bella."

-Vamos a cenar. Seguro que ella ya está en la mesa, esperando verte….

Caminó delante de mi y yo lo seguí con la cabeza gacha, Comenzaba a sentir un frio atroz y no sabía cual era la verdadera razón. Estaba casi segura que era puro terror. La belleza de aquel hombre era una trampa perfecta…había algo demoniaco en aquella risa y en su manera de mirarme.

Oí el sonido de las patas de una silla arrastrarse y alcé la mirada.

Allí estaba Angela.

¿Pero qué….?

Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, pese a que solo podía ver sus ojos y sus pómulos sobresalientes. Toda ella iba tapada como si hubiera integrado en la religión musulmana.

Oí como su nariz respiraba agitadamente. Sus manos aferraban fuertemente mis hombros y su mirada se perdía en el ser que se hallaba a nuestra espalda. Aquel hombre la tenía amenazada y por supuesto ella no podía decirme nada.

Acaricié la poca piel que estaba libre de ropas y me acomodé junto a ella en la gruesa y larga mesa de color haya.

Sentí unos pasos y unas manos que se movían con agilidad sobre la mesa. Aquel hombre tenia sirvientes que se dedicaban a trabajar sin hablar ni una sola palabra.

Cuando la mesa estuvo perfectamente ordenada, Edward hizo los honores y tanto Angela como yo, nos miramos.

La suave e irónica risa de él me cortó la digestión apenas antes de haber probado bocado.

-Saborea la cena, Bella. Y no esperes por Angela. Como ya te dije, la pobre no puede comer….tiene la boca cosida….

Mi estómago rugió y una enorme sacudida hizo que me llevara la mano a la boca para tratar de no arrojar.

-¿Literalmente?.- grité, mirándola con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

-Por supuesto.- dijo él serenamente, dando un fuerte trago de vino de su copa.

Me levanté sacudí a Angela con mi mano sobre su rostro, dejando libre aquella proporción de su rostro que era vetada…

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué es esto?,- grité histérica. Con las lágrimas surtiendo de mis ojos y mi brazo alzado frente aquella aberración.- ¿Qué te han hecho Angela? ¡Que te han hecho!

Los ojos de Angela me miraban con miedo, pero se movían en dirección de aquel ser que no se había inmutado siquiera ante mi reacción.

La sujeté por los brazos y la empujé hacia la salida del gran comedor. Había que salir de allí, fuese como fuese. Algo me decía que no había sido Angela la que había hecho aquello tan macabro con su rostro.

-Quieta.- Su voz me pareció aterradora; haciendo que agarrara a Angela del codo y la apremiara para salir urgentemente de allí. Se podía quedar con la casa, con el terreno…¡Con todo! Nunca debí de volver aquí…debí de hacer caso a Carlisle. ¡Dios mio, mi hermana Alice…mi hermanita Alice!

-Exacto, Bella. Tu pequeña e insignificante hermana morirá si no sueltas a tu prima y te mantienes mas….calmada.- Suspiró, para pasar a nuestro lado y sostener a Angela del rostro salvajemente destrozado.- No sirves para nada, maldita zorra. Ni siquiera para que Bella tenga un poco de tranquilidad.- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.- No has comido nada querida…y eso no es lo que tenía planeado para ti.- Su mano se estrelló contra el pecho de Angela y la mandó al otro lado de la pared; emitiendo un sonido parecido a cuando pisas un cacahuete o un Kiko.

No podía emitir gritos, pero si gemidos agonizantes. La miré horrorizada y quise ir en su busca, pero él me lo impidió entrometiéndose en mi paso.

-Ha llegado el momento en que hablemos, querida. He esperado demasiado este momento.- dijo acercando su rostro al mío e intentando acariciar mi pómulo.

Me aparté. Era lo mas repúgnante que había visto en mi vida. Podía ser bello … era una perfecta carta de presentación para un asesino depredador, un perturbado violento que había maltratado a mi prima Angela….¡Dios mio ese hombre era una aberración!

Su carcajada ronca me hizo perder la consciencia y cuando esperé el golpe no sentí nada, tan solo oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Podía oir como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Era un repiqueteo constante, sordo.

Moví los ojos antes de abrirlos, no sabia donde me encontraba y mucho menos que había pasado.

Abrí los ojos y ante mí una elegante y carísima lámpara de lagrimas de cristal hizo su aparició; desafiando a la gravedad.

Me erguí rápidamente, comprendiendo y asimilando donde me encontraba. Todo volvió a mí de un manotazo , sepultándome en la sardónica realidad.

Salté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta que debía de ser la salida…¡Maldita sea! Giré el pomo con nerviosismo y me estalló la realidad en las narices. Estaba encerrada.

Pude oir risillas de mujeres al otro lado de la puerta y comencé a golpearla desquiciada.

-¡Por favor! Sacadme de aquí…por favor…por favor…¿hay alguien?

Otra vez las risillas. Me derrumbé de espaldas a la puerta y comencé a sollozar desconsolada. Aquel monstruo con rostro de ángel seguro que me maltrataría y haría conmigo cosas espeluznantes. Tantas o mas ,como las que había hecho con Angela….

-¿Llora?.-oí como decía una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si….lo que daríamos nosotras por estar en su lugar. ¡Maldita humana!.- dijo otra voz.

-Podríamos dejar que huyera…..no la quiero aquí. Edward es nuestro. Me desquiciaba que tuviese a la perra de Angela, pero sabíamos que sus folladas eran transitorias…esto es diferente. ¡deberíamos matarla! Desangrarla y tirarla a las pobres criaturas de la noche .-enjuició otra con voz mas grave.

-Edward nos mataria, Tanya. Ya se cansará. Esta no será diferente. Sólo tendrá que estar dentro suyo a lo sumo unos años y ella morirá…es lo que tienen los humanos.- rió divertida, la que pude reconocer como la primera voz.- tienen fecha de caducidad.

Creí que iba a morirme de puro terror. ¿Qué eran aquellas mujeres que hablaban tras de la puerta? Hablaban de mí, como si ellas no fueran como yo. "Humanos" ¿Qué cosa eran ellas; entonces?

Me levanté temblando y caminé lentamente hacia una amplia ventana. La abrí con sigilo y ví como allí se abría paso mi libertad. Miré la distancia que me separaba de la tierra y emití una débil plegaria mientras me subía a ella para lanzarme al vacio…podía morir; seguro. Pero ese final era mucho mejor que el que el destino me tenía reservado en aquella casa de demonios.

Me balanceé lentamente una vez estuve en el alfeizar. Suspiré levemente y pensé en Alice.

-Lo siento.- susurré al viento antes de arrojarme al vacio, sintiendo el aire cortar mi rostro como navajas.

Continuará…

Jooooooderrrr!

Bueno chicas….ya me diréis. Besitos y os quiero, aquí estoy. Soy toda vuestra, cualquier consulta hacédmela saber!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno…aquí estoy . Ya era hora. ¿No?**

**Pasaros por facebook y buscadme si os interesa tener formar parte de mis hermanas golosas. "Sistercullen Por Siiempre".**

**Ahora lo que toca y es MBR.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia y de mi malograda cabeza.**

**MY BLACK ROSE.**

Me levanté temblando y caminé lentamente hacia una amplia ventana. La abrí con sigilo y ví como allí se abría paso mi libertad. Miré la distancia que me separaba de la tierra y emití una débil plegaria mientras me subía a ella para lanzarme al vacio…podía morir; seguro. Pero ese final era mucho mejor que el que el destino me tenía reservado en aquella casa de demonios.

Me balanceé lentamente una vez estuve en el alfeizar. Suspiré levemente y pensé en Alice.

-Lo siento.- susurré al viento antes de arrojarme al vacio, sintiendo el aire cortar mi rostro como navajas.

**Capitulo 7.**

**Frio…mucho frio e inquietud. ¿Es acaso esto algún lugar del infierno?**

**Comienzo a sentir dolor. Si estoy muerta. ¿Por qué puedo sentir este hastío en mi cuerpo?**

**Deseo abrir los ojos de ese cuerpo que no me responde y no puedo…la oscuridad se cierna sobre mí y un miedo sin fronteras me tensa y contrae el estómago. Un olor peculiar llega a mí y un liquido viscoso se filtra por la obertura de lo que es mi boca, quiero saborear lo que sea que es aquello, pero mis labios tampoco me responden…el miedo me invade completamente y quiero gritar, busco mi voz; pero tampoco la encuentro, es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente estuviesen separadas.**

**Quiero volver a dormitar igual que lo estaba momentos antes e intento concentrarme en los sonidos que vienen de mi alrededor. No estoy sola, hay alguien conmigo y esa entidad sea lo que fuera, despide un olor que reconozco inmediatamente. Es el maniaco asesino de Edward Masen. En mi interior grito e intento buscar algo de vida en mis articulaciones para buscar una pared y estampar mis sesos en ella, golpeándome una y otra vez. Puedo oír su risa….él me lee el pensamiento….él es algo demoniaco, algo que no tiene nombre, porque sólo se puede definir con su nombre. Es el mal en toda regla….**

**Lo oigo suspirar y jadear inquieto, un jadeo rítmico, anormal, que poco a poco va verbalizando en palabras sin sentido. Parece alterado y de pronto grita, como si algo hubiese colisionado con él y su voz se va suavizando para de nuevo no oír nada.**

**De repente me siento perder en la inconsciencia, envolviéndome en una espiral confusa que me engulle. Estoy desapareciendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El sonido de un reloj cercano hace que mi respiración se agite, intento parpadear para abrir los ojos y éstos me responden…**

…**abro los ojos y observo donde me hallo. La pared engalanada de cornisas coríntias me rompe el esquema de visión, algo se mueve entre las cortinas y puedo ver su sombra alargada cerca de donde me hallo. Es una cama, una cama mullida y calentita. Muevo los dedos de los pies y aliviada los siento. Respiro hondamente y lamo mis labios…yo debería de estar muerta, me tiré desde la ventana.**

**Quiero erguirme y lo hago. Me doy cuenta que llevo un camisón algo anticuado para la época que vivimos, acariciando los volantitos del cuello. **

**Las presencia se mueve y aparece ante mí una mujer muy bella, que me sonríe con un tinte perverso. Tiene unos enormes colmillos y sus labios son demasiado rojos…no están maquillados.**

**- Que bien que ha despertado. El amo ha estado muy preocupado por usted. Fue una rebeldía intentarse suicidar, querida. Él la vigila en todo momento.- la sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más ancha y caminó hacia mí. Se sentó a mi lado.- Eres bella.- su mano acarició mi rostro. Sus uñas era asquerosamente largas y un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna.- Será un placer enseñarte…todo un placer.- Aquella uñas extremadamente largas cortaron el recorrido en mis labios y jadeé al sentir la presión de ellas un mi labio inferior.- Seguro que eres tan dulce como hueles.**

**Un enorme revuelo se armó de pronto y la puerta de la estancia, que hasta ese mismo momento no sabía donde estaba, se abrió, apareciendo el sádico.**

**-¡Sólo cuando yo diga, Rosalie! ¡Suelta a Isabella!.**

**La mujer explosiva caminó hacia atrás demasiado rápido para ser humana y yo agarré la colcha, apretándola contra mi pecho. Miré a la mujer hermosa y ví que bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, ante la mirada del sádico.**

**-Lo siento, amo. Yo pensé…**

**-¡Tú no piensas! ¡Ella es de mi propiedad y sólo yo puedo decirte si puedes tocarla o no! ¿Estamos?**

**Ella asintió acongojada y yo miré mis cobijas, pues no quería alzar la mirada y encontrarme con aquellos ojos.**

**Su risa gutural me puso los vellos de punta . Mi miedo era tal que comencé a sentir como castañeaban mis dientes.**

**Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas sin ningún control y me pasé la mano por ellas para secarlas. Me horroricé al ver la sustancia que se estaba pegando a mi mano, no eran lágrimas. Era sangre…de mis ojos manaba sangre.**

**Comencé a moverme sin sentido, presa de la locura y ví la sombra de aquel ser perverso ceñirse sobre mí, algo me pinchó en el brazo y de nuevo me zambullí en la negrura de la nada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Isabella….**

**-Isabella…..**

**-Isabella….**

**Negué, con la cabeza y abrí los ojos.**

**De nuevo aquella mujer estaba allí, hermosa y algo menos soberbia que la primera vez que la ví. Estaba sentada junto a mi lecho y sonreía.**

**-Me siento pesada…- dije a duras penas.**

**-Es normal. Es la droga. **

**Negué de nuevo…no podían estar drogándome. ¿Por qué? Yo quería salir de allí, morir…¡Que alguien me despedace, Por Dios!**

**-Mmmm..- gemí.**

**-Shhhh….- se acercó a mi y acarició mi rostro.- No luches mas, debes de entregarte, dejar de luchar….todo será más fácil, si es así.**

**No comprendía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Me horrorizaba pensar que debía de estar metida allí, con toda aquella panda de tarados.**

**-Debo de mar…irme….morir…- verbalicé como pude.**

**La mujer rubia suspiró y sonrió débilmente.**

**-Eso es prácticamente imposible. Él ha tomado de tu sangre y aunque te escondieras en el mismo infierno, te encontraría…debes rendirte.**

**Negué e intenté calmar aquellas lágrimas que intentaban formarse en mis ojos. Me horrorizaba pensar que podía llorar de nuevo sangre.**

**-Dicen que cuando un ser humano está al límite de la presión y el sufrimiento, puede llorar sangre Isabella , y tú lo has hecho….es la primera vez que lo veo, en toda mi existencia.**

**Dejé escapar un suspiro con un ligero estertor y la mujer se irguió dándome cuenta en ese mismo instante que iba completamente desnuda. **

**Sus grandes pechos, su abdomen plano y el lampiño triangulo de su sexo se mostraron ante mí. Me quedé asombrada ante tanta belleza y carraspeé algo turbada al darme cuenta que tal vez me había quedado mirando el escultural cuerpo de la mujer demasiado tiempo.**

**-Perdona.- dije, con la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas.- Tienes un cuerpo impresionante.**

**Oí su risa y su ligero toque en mi hombro, me hizo alzar la mirada.**

**-Tú también eres hermosa. Tan hermosa como una flor salvaje. Ven.- me instó. Debo de asearte, debemos ir a la sala. El amo nos espera.**

**Negué e hice una mueca de terror.**

**-Bella.- su cuerpo se pegó al mío, sintiendo todas sus curvas.- Déjame guiarte, si no todo será más traumático para tí.**

**Agaché la cabeza y me dispuse a acompañarla.**

**Seguí su trasero a duras penas, pues casi no podía andar un paso por todos los opiáceos que arrastraba mi cuerpo y ella, abrió una puerta inmensa , era un lujoso servicio con una gran bañera. Me miró y caminó hacia ella para encender la regadera. Allí con su cuerpo encorvado, paseó la mano por el agua para graduarla en su estado óptimo. **

**-Desnúdate.- urgió, sin volverse.**

**Me dieron escalofríos .Miré a ambos lados de aquella estancia, intentando buscar algunos ojos invisibles que nos miraran, pero me sentí lela al hacerlo. Estábamos solas y gracias a Dios, algo me decía que aquella mujer no iba a hacerme nada malo.**

**Comencé a quitar todos los botones del camisón y en ese mismo momento me dí cuenta que debajo de aquel trozo de tela, iba tan desnuda como la mujer que tenía allí a mi lado.**

**El camisón cayó a mis pies y anduve arrastrando los pies, hacia ella.**

**Ella se giró y me miró lentamente de cabeza a pies.**

**-Perfecta.- Cerró la regadera y acarició mi cabeza en un gesto maternal.- Métete dentro. Ahora mismo te asearé debidamente.**

**Tragué en seco y metí un pie y luego otro, dentro del liquido elemento. Estaba demasiado caliente, pero no me importaba. El terror me helaba los huesos y ese calor me reconfortaba.**

**Totalmente envuelta en el agua, cerré los ojos y suspiré….debía de prepararme psicológicamente para cualquier cosa…para cualquier….**

**-Isabella, déjame.**

**Abrí los ojos y ante mí se hallaba la mujer con una esponja en su mano y un recipiente con un liquido viscoso en la otra.**

**-¿Qué debo hacer?.- pregunté.**

**-Levanta. Tengo que lavar todos los rincones de tu cuerpo…cuando el amo te huela esta noche, su esencia debe de estar impregnada en tí, así su lívido será menos salvaje….**

**-No…- gemí.- No quiero que me toque.**

**La mujer negó con cara de tristeza y me agarró de debajo de los brazos para alzarme.**

**-Te recuerdo que no debes negarte….ríndete…es lo mejor. Ahora déjame que te asee.**

**Asentí con todo el dolor de mi corazón y observé como la esponja se pringaba de aquel liquido repugnante. La mano de ella, llegó a uno de mis senos y comenzó a girar sobre él, puso atención a mis pezones que se irguieron ante tanta presión y luego bajó poco a poco hasta llegar a mi sexo.**

**-Demasiado vello.- susurró muy cerca del triangulo de mis rizos oscuros.- paseó la esponja separando los labios de mi centro y puso demasiada atención sobre aquel botón que cada vez se hacía mas y mas sensible.**

**Mi respiración se estaba mostrando agitada, pues el baño de aquella mujer, estaba creando en mi cuerpo un a reacciones en cadena que iban a desencadenar en un orgasmo.**

**Pero bajó hacia mis piernas y todo aquello se fue apagando…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sígueme.- me ordenó la mujer, con una túnica tan transparente, que era lo mismo no llevar absolutamente nada.**

**La seguí, agradeciendo enormemente aquel vestido largo y ancho; completamente blanco. Conforme íbamos avanzando, el terror se afianzó más en mi pobre corazón. Llegábamos a una sala repleta de gente y allí alguien gritaba horrorizado.**

**La mano de ella, apresó la mía, en un gesto de comprensión y llegamos al umbral de la puerta.**

**-¡Noooooo! Por favor, ¡Noooooo!**

**En la boca me golpeó la bilis. El sádico completamente desnudo y con su enorme polla en la mano, apuntaba directamente al coño de una chica. Otro chico, sujeto por dos mujeres con unos colmillos tan inmensos como los de la mujer que me acompañaba; gritaba como un poseso.**

**-Fóllatela; entonces.**

**-¡Pero señor! ¡No pueddooooo, es mi hermana!.- gritaba el muchacho con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.**

**El sádico con su mano sujetando la polla, se posicionó en la entrada de la muchacha e hizo por comenzar a entrar, pero el alarido del chico, lo hizo parar.**

**-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Lo haré! Prefiero hacerlo yo…- los sollozos del muchacho, hicieron que mi cuerpo se mostrara denso y vomité dos veces seguidas…cuando alcé la vista los dos hermanos se miraban y sonreirán tiernos….pero en sus ojos estaba el condenado brillo de la demencia…de la locura...**

**-¡Que Dios me perdone!**

**Fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho, antes de entrar en el cuerpo de su hermana y comenzar a bombear….**

**Continuará…**

**Brrrr…..Dios, tengo el cuerpo malo, con este capi…bueno, espero sus opiniones…mañana no sé si subiré algo…tengo al peque enfermo ahora….bueno no sé, depende. Besos os quiero recordadlo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama está creada por mí, basada en las historias que leia cuando tenia unos años menos…**

**Contenido adulto.**

**Temas fuertes.**

**Advierto del contenido.**

**My Black Rose.**

**-Sígueme.- me ordenó la mujer, con una túnica tan transparente, que era lo mismo no llevar absolutamente nada.**

**La seguí, agradeciendo enormemente aquel vestido largo y ancho; completamente blanco. Conforme íbamos avanzando, el terror se afianzó más en mi pobre corazón. Llegábamos a una sala repleta de gente y allí alguien gritaba horrorizado.**

**La mano de ella, apresó la mía, en un gesto de comprensión y llegamos al umbral de la puerta.**

**-¡Noooooo! Por favor, ¡Noooooo!**

**En la boca me golpeó la bilis. El sádico completamente desnudo y con su enorme polla en la mano, apuntaba directamente al coño de una chica. Otro chico, sujeto por dos mujeres con unos colmillos tan inmensos como los de la mujer que me acompañaba; gritaba como un poseso.**

**-Fóllatela; entonces.**

**-¡Pero señor! ¡No pueddooooo, es mi hermana!.- gritaba el muchacho con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.**

**El sádico con su mano sujetando la polla, se posicionó en la entrada de la muchacha e hizo por comenzar a entrar, pero el alarido del chico, lo hizo parar.**

**-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Lo haré! Prefiero hacerlo yo…- los sollozos del muchacho, hicieron que mi cuerpo se mostrara denso y vomité dos veces seguidas…cuando alcé la vista los dos hermanos se miraban y sonreirán tiernos….pero en sus ojos estaba el condenado brillo de la demencia…de la locura...**

**-¡Que Dios me perdone!**

**Fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho, antes de entrar en el cuerpo de su hermana y comenzar a bombear….**

**Continuará…**

**Capitulo 8.**

Los brazos de Rosalie envolvieron mi cintura con fuerza, ni si quiera había advertido de los fuertes espasmos estomacales que se estaban produciendo en mí. Vomitaba, tosía y lloraba como una demente al ser consciente de todo lo que se producía a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan asquerosamente malvado?

Rosalie acarició el tope de mi cabeza y juraría que también lo besó con ternura, antes de abandonarme a sus brazos y cerrar los ojos….pero podía escuchar y no sabía que era lo peor.

El muchacho que estaba copulando con su hermana jadeaba, víctima del placer y la hermana lloriqueaba y gimoteaba intermitentemente. El choque de las caderas de ambos y la risa malvada de Edward, me hicieron estremecerme y balbucear algo que ni si quiera yo entendí. ¿En qué clase de juego me hallaba metida? ¿Y por qué yo?

-¡Era virgen!.- la risa de Edward inundó la sala y todos los espectadores vitorearon aquella exclamación de Edward como si rayara la perfección.- Perfecto…hermanos y vírgenes. ¿Puede hacerse algo mejor? .- volvió a reír.-Ha sido una idea magnifica Lovercraft….estos campesinos son tan inocentes como sus ovejitas….- se dirigió a alguien de entre la multitud, no pude ver quien era.

Me sentí asqueada y otra bocanada de repugnancia subió desde mi estómago a mi garganta. Paladeé la bilis, fuerte, avinagrada y corrompida.

-No quiero estar aquí.- susurré a Rosalie que me estaba meciendo entre sus brazos.

-No puede ser, querida. No hasta que el sacrificio haya acontecido.

Dí un salto y me aparté de la rubia como si quemase.

-¿Sacrificio?.- susurré horrorizada.

Rosalie asintió, mirándome a los ojos y luego bajó su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Clavé la mirada en la escena y caminé hacia ella como si algo me atrajera.

Dos cuerpos desnudos, amándose. El choque de éstos , los sonidos emitidos por el impacto del acto y los jadeos guturales que emergían de sus tráqueas me excitó de manera repúgnate; debo de admitirlo.

Ambos hermanos tenían el placer reflejado en sus rostro e impactada por el vínculo de la unión, me maravillé al contemplar como el músculo largo y potente de él, emergía y profundizada en el centro de ella, devorando su falo duro y poderoso.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- aquella voz en mi espalda, hizo que el cuello me crujiera tenso y tragué pesadamente, completamente acobardada.- Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber tu opinión, si te dignas a mirarme.

Se hallaba a mi espalda, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cabello. La electricidad de mi cuerpo y sobre todo aquel olor extraño que me atraía sospechosamente manipulo mis sentidos.

Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con su rostro y al reconocer mis ojos prendidos en los suyos, sonrió como un niño inocente. ¡El diablo podía tener cara de niño si se lo proponía, por supuesto!

-Es aberrante.- susurré.- Son hermanos.- escupí sin el menor temor; aunque estaba como una hoja trémula.

Sus ojos inescrutables me observaron unos segundos y abrió la boca de nuevo, mientras los dos hermanos seguían fundidos el uno en el otro; cada vez más jadeantes….más demandantes…

-Él siempre la ha deseado….es un hombre y ha ido viendo como crecía e iba adquiriendo sus formas de mujer…la ha espiado, se ha masturbado mirándola a hurtadillas. – alzó los hombros como si aquello no le importara en absoluto.- Yo solo le he hecho cumplir su sueño. ¡Que me apresen!.- rió de lado, alzando las manos.

-¡Eres el mismísimo demonio!...- grité en su rostro, rozando su pecho con el mío.

-No, no lo soy…pero si algo muy semejante.

Los bramidos emitidos por ambos jóvenes cuando la cúpula llegó a su cúspide hicieron que tanto Edward como yo giráramos el rostro y contempláramos aquel evento sexual con curiosidad morbosa.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sudorosos y sonrosados. Sus ojos brillaban cuando los abrieron, pero al mirarse, giraron sus cabezas cada uno a un lado y se apartaron como si quemaran, el uno del otro.

-Hoy estoy benevolente, pequeña malvada.- dijo arrastrando su cuerpo hacia mí de manera notoriamente sensual, acariciando despreocupadamente la puntilla del volantito de tela que adornaba mi cuello.- Te voy a dar dos opciones. Elije la que te parezca más adecuada.- sonrió de manera cruel , dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a los hermanos yacentes.- Él o ella. Elige.

Parpadeé varias veces y mi cerebro tardó en comprender lo que aquel sádico hermoso me estaba planteando…elegir a uno de los dos.

-¡No!.- grité, valiéndome las miradas reprobatorias de varios sujetos que allí se hallaban.- ¿Vas a matar a uno de ellos?.- verbalicé como pude, tapándome la boca con una de mis manos que rozaban el Parkinson.- ¿Me estás dando a elegir?.- siseé con los ojos como platos.

-Si.- sonrió de manera cínica.- El que no sea de tu agrado, será dispuesto para darle caza. Ya te explicaré más adelante, de ese divertido juego.- susurró con la mirada perdida en los volantitos de mi cuello.- ¿Sabes? Este condenado camisón te convierte en un ser condenadamente caliente y eso querida no es nada bueno para ti.- chasqueó con la lengua y negó con la cabeza sin perder la mirada del volantito.- No, nada bueno…

-No voy a elegir….no pienso hacerlo. Prefiero ser yo a la que den caza….- me alejé de él, pero su mano se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza y lo estranguló.

-¡Nunca!¿ Me oyes? ¡Nunca te veras libre de mí! ¡Eres mía! Y así seguirá siéndolo hasta el fin de mis días Isabella Swan…hasta que a mi me plazca u otra mujer ocupe su lugar. ¿Entendido? Porque juro que si no lo entiendes, yo mismo te haré entender a fuerza de sangre…._la letra con la sangre entra_ ¿recuerdas? Pues yo mismo te lo recordaré cada minuto de tu existencia a mi lado si pones resistencia.- Me soltó abruptamente y se giró en redondo para dirigirse a los dos jóvenes que todavía continuaban yaciendo en el suelo sin mirarse si quiera.

-Llevaros al varón.- sentenció Edward con voz fría y ejecutoria.- A la hembra dejadla aquí, quiero divertirme un rato con ella.

Quise huir de allí, pero me fue imposible, al intentar dar dos pasos hacia el pasillo corredero, unos fuertes brazos me apresaron e hicieron que me volteara para presenciar como aquel ser despreciable se rasgaba las ropas como si estuviese deseando estar completamente en cueros.

Los gritos del chico me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Aullaba de pena y dolor mientras que era arrastrado por uno de los hombres de Edward hacia un túnel oscuro y fatuo.

La chica miraba a Edward a los ojos, como hipnotizada, se irguió balanceando sus enormes pechos y caminó hacia el perturbado que me tenia presa dentro de aquellos muros de piedra.

La última prenda de Edward abandonó su cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a aletear como las alas de un pajarito. Aunque solo podía ver la espalda y sus posaderas, mi mente no pudo obviar el magnífico ejemplar de macho que tenia frente a mí…

-¡Traedla!.- gruñó Edward, sin girar el rostro si quiera.

Las manos que me habían apresado hacia breves segundos ahora me llevaban frente a Edward y aquella chica tan desnuda como él.

Ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello contemplé el hermoso cuerpo del hombre que se había convertido en mi carcelero….aquello grueso y largo que se levantaba entre sus piernas estaba duro y apuntaba a su ombligo raso, brillante y demandante.

Miró a la chica unos momentos y ella se acercó a él ,sin pudor alguno. Parecía hipnotizada. Sí, sin duda lo estaba.

Edward le acarició el trasero y la alzó para que enrollara sus piernas sobre la cintura de él. El estoque fue certero y la vara brillante del monstruo se hundió dentro de ella haciéndola jadear e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Él con una fuerza sobrehumana, cargaba de ella , meciéndola y levantándola para asestar con fuerza embestida tras embestida sin darle tregua. Admiré al resto de los presentes y mi vergüenza fue menor. Miraban aquello como si fuera algo sin tapujos; incluso algunos de ellos no prestaban la mayor importancia y seguían hablando con sus receptores sin el menor interés por la escena que allí se estaba produciendo.

Él bramó como un toro y se sacudió dentro de ella como un animal, haciendo que ella también llegara al orgasmo de manera caótica…pero una vez ella terminó de jadear, él le hincó los dientes en la yugular y comenzó a beber descontroladamente de su vena, tumbándola en el suelo y devorándola…arrancándole algo parecido a un tendón y escupiéndolo en el suelo, sacudiéndose como una maldita hiena.

Con un orificio en la garganta del tamaño de disquet de ordenador, la chica aún movía las piernas de manera intermitente…pequeñas sacudidas cada vez más mermadas por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor…la inconsciencia y la muerte…

-No soporto que me mire así…..¡Llevadla a mi cuarto! Es hora que sepa a quien pertenece, esta maldita humana…

Sus palabras se perdieron en mi cabeza…otra vez oscuridad y terror… un terror tan horroroso, que la muerte era una digna compañera de cama en aquellos momentos.

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado chicas.

Ya me diréis

Buscadme en facebook

Sistercullen por siempre

Besos y no olvidéis que todo esto…no tendría nada sin vosotras.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo beteando por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/

MY BLACK ROSE.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es mia.**

Capítulo 9.

—No le lleve la contraria señorita. Acepte el consejo, sólo es por su bien—. Los parpados me pesaban y los mantenía cerrados, pero todo aquel esfuerzo era en vano. De nada serviría dar la espalda a la realidad. Estaba en el infierno y mi carcelero era el mismo Demonio. Noté como mis mejillas volvían a mojarse y mientras era transportada en brazos de aquel individuo de voz apacible, pensé en mi hermana Alice, Carlisle y mi antigua vida antes de volver a mi pasado, aquel donde ahora me hallaba metida, colapsada por todos mi miedos y casi rozando la locura.

Oí una puerta que se abría y se cerraba casi inmediatamente, a continuación en mi espalda la suave y mullida sensación de una cama.

—Con permiso, señorita—. Oí los pasos y de nuevo el sonido de la puerta. Abrí los ojos con desesperación y salté de la cama automáticamente, completamente aterrorizada. Debía de salir de allí, desaparecer fuese como fuese.

Busqué entre las paredes alguna ventana, pero el maldito las había tapiado todas y no se podía ver nada del exterior. Busqué con la mirada algún velorio o una gruesa barra donde pudiese anudar las sabanas y volar fuera de aquel mundo abominable donde me hallaba apresada, pero… no. El bastardo se había asegurado bien que esta vez no intentara suicidarme. Quizás quería hacerlo él mismo, después de hacerme Dios sabe qué perversiones.

Me di cuenta que estaba temblando con fuerza y me aovillé en una esquina de la habitación, esperando que apareciese en cualquier momento. Cuando la puerta se abrió y pude ver su inconfundible silueta entrar, los dientes comenzaron a castañearme de manera brutal.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?—. Su voz deliciosamente falsa, como su maravilloso aspecto me hizo tragar en seco. Lo escuché reír de manera sombría, parándose frente a mí escandalosamente desnudo. —Me enfadas, Isabella…no, no me enfadas—. Suspiró hondo y alzó la voz. — ¡Me haces quedar como una puñetera mierda delante de todos mis súbditos, jodida hija de la gran puta!

La garganta se cerró y casi reí de felicidad delante de aquel ser sin sentimientos, podía tener suerte y aquello que comenzaba a sacudirme podía ser algún síntoma de mi próxima muerte. Sus brazos me buscaron y me alzaron sacudiéndome con fuerza mientras me tomaba y me disponía erguida ante él.

—Te ordeno que hables—. Siseo entre dientes. Sus ojos se veían con un terrible brillo fiero y me estremecí de cabeza a pies. —Te recuerdo que tu dulce hermanita puede pagar tu falta de tacto conmigo Isabella.

Agaché la cabeza y asentí débilmente, no podía dejar que aquel ser repugnante tocara a mi hermana, la sola idea de que aquello aconteciera, me hacía perder las fuerzas y abandonarme al vacío.

—¡No te desmayes!—. Gritó sacudiéndome y haciéndome casi volar de nuevo a la pared. Sentí el golpe en mi cabeza, la sangre en mi boca al morder el labio en el impacto, caí como una muñeca vieja en el piso y temblorosa. Me aparté el cabello del rostro, para encararlo. Si debía de aceptar mi destino tendría que hacerle prometer aquel depravado que no iría en busca de mi hermana.

—No quiero que toques a Alice—. Susurré, limpiando la sangre de mis labios, arrastrando la mano sobre ellos. —Quiero que lo prometas—. Enuncié con la voz resquebrajada por los temblores de mi propio cuerpo.

Su boca se ensanchó de aquel pozo perfecto de marfil y carne, surgiendo una carcajada malvada que me heló la sangre.

—No te atrevas a ordenarme, Isabella. Debes aprender a pedirme cariñosamente lo que necesitas, tus deseos y tus ruegos…—. Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada de mi rostro. —No creas que eres especial para mí, no tengo porqué prometerte nada. Estoy comenzando a pensar que solo eres un dulce coño virgen que follar—. Sus ojos me escrutaron con lentitud, dejándome la boca seca. —Y ahora levántate y déjame que vea ese cuerpo desnudo.

Jadeé sorprendida y me enderecé como bien pude del suelo, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él perturbado, había comenzado a sonreír y masajeaba su miembro viril hinchado sin dejar de mirarme. No pude evitar que mis ojos volaran hacia aquella zona de su cuerpo. Él se dio cuenta y rió de manera asquerosamente malvada. La vergüenza me atormentó unos segundos, justo antes de que él tocara mis caderas enfundadas en aquel blanco camisón.

—Tu mirada inocente me pone muy, muy cachondo Isabella—. Sonrió girando el rostro hacia un lado y se paseó los dedos por su cabello. —Me da la sensación que no podré cabalgarte como te mereces pequeña mosquilla muerta, antes tendré que enseñarte a mamármela. ¿Le has mamado la polla a alguien antes, Isabella?

Su mandíbula comenzó a tensarme y pude ver que en sus ojos brillaba una ira descomunal, esperando mi respuesta.

—No—. Susurré entrecortadamente.

Él pareció suspirar aliviado y sonrió caminado un nuevo paso hacia mí.

—Pero primero quiero que me muestres todo lo que escondes, todo lo que solo yo tendré el honor de ver, ningún otro más.

Sus manos se acercaron de nuevo a mis caderas y con ambas manos comenzó a masajearlas, haciendo círculos y acercándose cada vez más hacia mis glúteos. Oía su respiración irregular, casi angustiada.

—Suelta esos lazos que llevas prendidos del cuello y ábrete el camisón, ábrete para mí, Isabella—. Su voz gutural me hizo cerrar los ojos y tragar fuertemente. Pese a que era un sádico sin sentimientos, su voz cuando quería, podía ser maravillosamente sensual. Me estremecí sintiendo un dolor hondo en el pecho.

Alcé mi mano temblorosa hacia los nudos que se enredaban los unos contra los otros haciendo breves lazos, tiré de uno de ellos y éstos fueron uno a uno soltándose del cuello, haciendo el escote más amplio y largo. Ensanché la obertura para que pudiese pasar por la cabeza y sentí como él mismo agarraba la tela y lo subía poco a poco hacia mi rostro.

Cuando aquella prenda de vestir abandonó mi cabeza, fui consciente, pese al terror que me atenazaba, de lo que aquel ser quería de mí. Miré sus ojos y al hacerlo me llevé una mano a los pechos intentando tapar de alguna manera mi desnudez. Él me estaba comiendo con sus ojos, éstos vagaban lentos por todas las áreas de mi piel, parecía estar intentando memorizar cada plano de mi cuerpo. Apartó con ternura las manos de mi pecho y besó ambas palmas sin levantar la mirada.

—Estoy tratando de dominar la bestia, Isabella, pero no sé si voy a poder hacerlo—. Elevó su mirada y sus ojos me dieron tanto miedo que quise escapar de su cercanía. Él lo notó y me tomó de una muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. — ¡Quédate quieta, tal y como lo estabas haciendo era perfecto, pequeña perra!

Giró la muñeca y la sostuvo al final de mi espalda, escuchaba mis alaridos como si yo no fuese la que los estaba emitiendo, como si hubiera escapado de aquel cuerpo que iban a profanar.

— ¡Me haces perder los estribos, zorra! Ahora, ven aquí, te voy a empalar.

Soltó mi muñeca con brusquedad y me alzó con una fuerza sobre humana sobre uno de sus hombros llevándome hacia la cama y dejándome de un fuerte aventón sobre ella.

—Me voy a encargar de que no te muevas—. Desapareció a una velocidad de vértigo y sentí como inmovilizaban mis muñecas en lo alto de mi cabeza. Momentos después mis piernas se separaron y fueron atadas sobre los tobillos a los palos de la cama, intenté moverme y gritar pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía mi carne ulcerarse allí donde estaba capturada.

—No te muevas si no quieres desangrarte antes de que te folle—. Su voz me hizo gritar aterrorizada y miré a ambos lados de la cama a sabiendas que mi estado iba a hacerse incontrolable y lo que vi me hizo chillar con fuerza mientras me debatía tirando de mis manos entre aquellos alambres espinosos que estaban comenzando a teñir la cama de rojo, horrorizada miré mis pies y en ellos se veían los tobillos ensangrentados y los punzantes filamentos agujereando y martilleando mi piel, llagándola a cada movimiento.

— ¡Shhhh….Isabella!, me pone terriblemente enfermo que grites de esa manera—. El muy maldito se hallaba entre mis piernas, mirando con una ansiedad asquerosa la parte de mi anatomía que correspondía a mi sexo. Sentí los dedos de él hurgar por allí y elevé las caderas con repugnancia. No quería que me tocara, no deseaba aquel acto, quería morir.

— ¡Mátame! ¡Por favor!—. Grité sin recordar que estaba inmovilizada con hierros punzantes.

—Por supuesto—. Él gimió.

Y en ese momento, sentí que otro dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, esté casi no era nada en comparación con los dolores agonizantes de mis sangrantes articulaciones. Pero supe que él había invadido mi cuerpo con el suyo, que por fin estaba haciendo aquello por lo cual yo estaba allí.

—Coñito estrecho…—. El muy maldito se perdía en sus propias emociones cada vez que empujaba dentro de mí, su rostro encima del mío, parecía más vulnerable y más bello, sus ojos se abrieron y frenó en seco sus estoques incómodos. — ¿No sientes nada? ¿No gozas?—. Preguntó ansioso.

Se elevó, apartándose y me alcanzó el cuello con ambas manos, haciendo que el oxigeno poco a poco no llegara a cabeza.

— ¡Debes gozar! ¡Hija de la gran puta! ¿Quieres sufrir? ¡Ahora lo vas a hacer, maldita piojosa!´

Arranco sin miramientos los alambres que me capturaban, haciéndome gritar y elevar mi cuerpo por las sacudidas de dolor, perdiendo casi la conciencia, pero no tuve la suerte que soñaba y mi mente me mantenía lucida y asquerosamente despierta a todas las emociones y sensaciones.

Me elevó con una mano del cuello, soltándome con fuerza en el suelo, noté como mi pómulo se abría y la sensación de algo frío que me recorría el rostro. Pero fue solo unos instantes, sentí su presencia nuevamente como una maza sobre mi espalda y mas tarde sobre mi cabello, arrastrándome hacia algún lugar, paseándome por escaleras y lugares atestados de gente, podía oír sus risas y algún que otro comentario en la lejanía. Luego un gran portazo y oscuridad de nuevo. Me abandonaría a ésta, era mi mejor compañera.

Continuará…

Mis lindos corazones, aquí un nuevo capi de este Edward tan oscura como la mas cerrada de las noches. Tanto Jocelynne como yo , esperamos que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Un beso y nos leemos muy, muy pronto. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

Historia tiene contenido violento. Si no tienes criterio formado, y la madurez suficiente, por favor, no lo leas.

Gracias.

**MY BLACK ROSE**

**Capítulo 10.**

— ¡Sacadla!

Aplasté la cabeza sin respirar sobre el pavimento húmedo y gelatinoso.

No tengo mesura del tiempo que pasó desde que me enterraron dentro de este lugar frío y lúgubre como una tumba.

Dentro de mi cabeza, casi, casi había perdido la razón, pero la imagen mental de mi hermana Alice me daba la suficiente fuerza como para poder seguir adelante.

Alice.

Si, es por ella que todavía respiro.

Las lombrices, ratas y cucarachas han campeado por mi cuerpo. La oscuridad me ha servido de aliada y la humedad que corría por las piedras de aquel mugriento lugar me ha ayudado a combatir la sed. No tengo mesura del tiempo, pero sé que ha sido el suficiente para dejarme abandonada a mi suerte y salir de allí muerta.

Muerta. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió aquella idea?

Mantenerme lo suficientemente quieta si algún día volvían a buscarme, intentar no respirar.

Algo me decía que no era el monstruo de ojos verdes el que me liberaría de aquel castigo que se me escapaba.

Unas manos frías recogieron mis pies, arrastrándome. Dando tumbos con la cabeza y toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. Intenté mantenerme impasible.

—Parece muerta—. Susurró una voz que aún no había escuchado.

—Si está muerta debemos deshacernos de ella, esas son las ordenes del amo. Y esta mujer debe estar más muerta que viva, estaría bien de aperitivo para los lobos.

Oí las risas espeluznantes de ambos hombres y mantuve el tipo horrorizada por mi final.

—No, el amo puntualizó bien las ordenes, si ella esta muerta hay que devolverla al pueblo, quiere que la entierren en el mismo cementerio donde están los padres del amo.

— ¿Y eso porque será?

—No preguntes. Nosotros nos disponemos a hacer el trabajo sucio los días de demasiado sol, cuando peligra su vida si se exponen demasiado. Nos pagan bien y trabajamos esporádicamente.

—Pobre muchacha, pese a su rostro ennegrecido y esa mugre que la rodea, tuvo que ser preciosa.

—Si—. El sujeto suspiró, intentando hacer el trabajo con el menor pesar posible. —Ahora llevémosla al pueblo, allí alguien dará con ella y le darán santa sepultura.

Recogieron mis tobillos y mis manos, juntándolos, lanzándome a lo que posiblemente podría ser un coche, el golpe se alojó el la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, haciendo que casi perdiera el conocimiento, podría haber sido lo mejor, pero no tuve esa suerte.

Finalmente oí el sonido de las puertas y como un motor se encendía. No abrí los ojos, casi no respiré, pero el corazón quería salir de mi boca.

.

.

.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…

—Venga Bells, no seas tonta, no será tan malo—. Noté el brazo de Maggie agarrando mi codo con fuerza. Y ahí teníamos a la gitana con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y la ramita de olivo en la otra.

—Está bien—. Susurré.

Maggie abrió la palma de su mano y la vieja comenzó a soltar todo el palabrerío sobre lo bien que le iban a ir las cosas y el marido rico que cazaría. Miré por el rabillo a Esme, la mujer del hombre que había hecho de mí lo que actualmente era, ella también sonreía y esperaba inquieta el veredicto de la gitana cuando finalizara con Maggie.

Ambas nos reímos cuando volvió a repetir el mismo palabrerío con ella, sabiendo que Esme estaba casada con Carlisle desde hace diez años y que gozaban de una relación estupenda.

Las manos de ambas empujaron mi espalda y casi me meriendo a la gitana de la rama de olivo.

Enseñé mi mano con indiferencia y ella sujetó mi mano contra la suya para leer mejor las líneas de la mano, de repente la soltó como si quemara y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, lanzando el manojito de ramas de olivo de su mano sin consideración.

—No te acerques a mí, ádadula di anticriso…—. Farfulló la mujer enlutada de cabeza a pies, perdiéndola de vista en el descampado lleno de niños, matrimonios y luces por doquier de las atracciones.

—No hagas caso Bella, contigo no podía repetir lo mismo—. Las risas de Maggie dieron algo de sosiego a la tensión que había originado aquella mujer con su comportamiento, aunque mi mirada buscó la de Esme algo aterrorizada por lo que había creído entender.

—Venga chicas, ya basta de mujeres que echan la buenaventura. Ahora busquémosla nosotras mismas, seguro que hay hombres que estén esperando por nosotras por ahí.

Esme carraspeó.

—Creo que mi hora pasó chicas, váyanse ustedes dos que están solteras y sin compromiso. A mi me espera mi hombre.

Todas estallamos en carcajadas por toda aquella clara declaración de intenciones de Esme y por votación popular la llevamos en el coche de Maggie a la puerta de la casa donde residían.

Yo hace un par de años que había conseguido volver a vivir sola y ahora disponía de un pequeño departamento muy cerca del de Maggie.

Nos habíamos conocido mientras esperábamos que la colada terminara y nos hicimos amigas entrañables.

Ella manejaba con la vista parada en la carretera hacia un lugar insospechado, fuera de la ciudad. Frunció el ceño y sus labios se movieron.

—Pensé que te hablaría de Alice—. Giré el rostro como un autómata hacia la ventanilla y miré el reflejo de mi rostro sobre él—. Las gitanas… bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Ellas tienen un don para esas cosas.

—Te lo agradezco, Maggie—. Susurré con voz enronquecida por culpa de las lágrimas. —No espero que nadie me diga que es lo que ocurrió con Alice, porque yo ya lo sé.

Maggie frenó el seco sobre el asfalto y me miró con un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos.

—Nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido con Alice Cullen, fue noticia en todos los noticiarios. La policía la buscó hasta debajo de las piedras.

—Alice está muerta—. Susurré intentando creerme aquello, porque sin duda sería lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta hablar tanto de tu hermana, Bella? Conozco a personas que hablar de sus difuntos le da fuerzas para seguir avanzando, pero tú te niegas en esa posibilidad y te mueres en vida.

—Maggie… llévame a mi departamento, por favor—. Me eché la mano a la frente y suspiré. No podía hablar de aquello con nadie, era demasiado dantesco.

.

.

.

Tiré las llaves encima de la repisa del recibidor del pequeño departamento donde me alojaba.

Si me asomaba por uno de los escasos ventanales que tenía, podía ver la casa de tío Carlisle y el departamento de Maggie.

Había sido muy duro para mis tíos, así era como los llamaba, pese a que me habían adoptado tal y como habían hecho con mi hermana… perder a Alice había sido un duro golpe para su estabilidad matrimonial, pero aún así lo consiguieron.

La desaparición de Alice fue un enigma, simplemente una noche no volvió después de salir de clase.

La policía estuvo investigando por años, pero la pista se perdía en el mismo momento que salió del instituto. Nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada. Solo había un culpable de todo aquello y yo sabía muy bien quién era. Él había tomado a mi hermana tal y como me dijo, ya que yo no le serví como él deseaba. Mi dulce y virginal hermana había sido pasto de la destrucción y de la muerte, en manos de aquel ser tan bello como demoniaco.

Al entrar al pequeño salón comedor que se comunicaba con la cocina, encontré a Irina leyendo una revista de adolescentes, la tiró encima del sofá al notar mi presencia y se levantó como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte el en trasero.

—Señora.

— ¿Cómo está Ethan?

—Lleva dormido varias horas.

Asentí agradecida, no era de mi agrado dejar al cargo de nadie a mi hijo, pero Maggie era demasiado persuasiva. Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios y abrí el monedero para pagar a la canguro.

—Toma Irina y gracias. No dudes que volveré a llamarte.

Ella sonrió mirando los 60 dólares. Los hizo un ovillo, metiéndolos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero.

—Señora. Ha venido un señor preguntando por usted.

Elevé una ceja.

— ¿Un señor?

—Sí. Ethan ya se encontraba en la cama, pero ese individuo se metió dentro del departamento como si fuese suyo. Señora Cullen, lo siento de verdad. Él me dijo que era su cuñado, Jasper Hale. S, ese era su nombre.

— ¿Jasper… Hale?

Sentí como perdía el hálito de mi garganta y tuve que agarrarme al respaldo de uno de los dos sillones monoplaza que se disponían dentro de mi humilde hogar.

—Sí, señora Cullen.

— ¿Le ha dicho alguna cosa más el señor Hale?

La muchacha frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a su tronco, exprimiéndolo nerviosa.

—No. Me dio un sobre, señora.

La muchacha caminó hasta la rinconera que adornaba mi muy escaso salón comedor y me cedió un sobre con una caligrafía perfecta.

"_A la atención de la señora Isabella Swan"_

Lo leí con algo de nerviosismo y tomé el abre cartas, guardado en el primer cajón del mueble del comedor, rasgué el sobre y desdoblé la misiva con manos temblorosas.

"_Vuelve, si no quieres perder también a tu hijo"_

_Edward Anthony Masen._

Continuará…

Sé que no es muy largo el capi, pero estoy malita aún y quiero seguir con mis actualizaciones.

Espero que todas anden de fábula. Yo ando nerviosa por una nena que me contaba sus cosas y anda desaparecida, ella es una mujer víctima de los malos tratos y no sé nada de ella y esto me está consumiendo.

Besos mis niñas, la mano anda bien. Bueno, bien es solo un decir. Todavía está mal, pero va mejor. ¿Ok? Besos mis dulces niñas.

A mi Jo, pues nada. Que es como mi hermana. Yo no tengo, y el otro día hablé con ella por webcam y fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. ¡Te quiero JO! Pero el próximo día tengo que estar tan bella como tuuuuuuuuuú!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen, la historia es una locura fría y totalmente oscura de mi mente algo perturbada****.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>—Puedes marcharte muchacha. —Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, pero con toda la voluntad que había adquirido durante todos aquellos años, pedí a la muchacha que se marchara para poder aliviarme de alguna manera, corriendo hacia la licorera y bebiendo whisky a borbotones.<p>

Ella me miró con ojos asombrados y salió en dirección a la puerta principal con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

No me giré para ver como cerraba la puerta, solo escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, para correr hacia la pequeña habitación donde mi pequeño Ethan dormía plácidamente y, allí estaba, con su carita de ángel pegada a la almohada, teniendo seguramente, felices sueños. Aquellos que yo no albergaba hacían ya cinco malditos años.

Acaricié su cabeza de cabello tan oscuro como el mío y caminé a duras penas hacia el pequeño salón comedor que me protegía, recogiendo de nuevo aquella maldita misiva entre mis manos y arrugándola con toda la ira que tenía en aquellos momentos.

El maldito demonio sabía que estaba viva y, aunque eso era doloroso, era mucho peor tener el conocimiento que sabía de mi pequeño, hijo del fruto de aquellos días de sufrimiento.

Jadeé, mi boca seca quería un trago de algo fuerte que me quitara aquel congojo interno y caminé hacia la pequeña licorera donde decenas de botellas de whisky irlandés se disponían en pequeñas filas de tres, agarré una y sin perder tiempo en ir en busca de un vaso, la empiné sobre mi boca y bebí hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

La voz de Ethan hizo que me estrellara con la realidad aquella lúgubre mañana.

Las caricias sobre mi rostro y su voz de niño me hicieron saltar sobre el sofá y sonreírle, a pesar de los pinchazos que me apuñalaban el cráneo. Miré la botella sin líquido alguno sobre la mesita de centro e intenté relajarme para que el niño no se diera cuenta de mi estado.

—¿No me llevas al colegio esta mañana, mami? —Su pregunta me hizo mirar el enorme reloj que se alojaba a mi espalda y bufé. Eran las diez de la mañana y ya se había hecho demasiado tarde para llevar a Ethan al colegio.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Mamá ha estado enfermita toda la noche, Ethan. Hoy no irás al cole, pero mamá tiene que hacer unas cositas y te dejaré con los abuelos, ¿qué te parece?

El rostro del niño se convirtió en personificación de la alegría. Le encantaba visitar a Esme y a Carlisle, ya que "sus abuelos", como él los llamaba, lo colmaban de atenciones y caprichos cada vez que los veía.

—¡Biiiiiennn! ¿Y podré quedarme todo el día con ellos? —preguntó llenándome la cara de besos.

—Sí —respondí—. Quizás te quedes a dormir unos días allí, tengo que ir a visitar a un familiar a la casa del pueblo.

—¿La casa del pueblo? ¿Qué casa del pueblo? Nosotros no tenemos otra casa que no sea esta mami, ¿o sí?

Asentí.

—Sí, pero está lejos, es vieja y da miedo. Por eso no te he llevado nunca allí, tengo que ir porque un familiar necesita que vaya a verlo.

La mirada como el jade de Ethan hizo que se me helara la sangre por unos segundos. Aquellos ojos, aunque no era del mismo tono que los del demonio, tenían su forma. Como casi todo él, a excepción de aquel cabello oscuro con reflejos caobas.

—¿Vas a buscar a la tía Alice, mami? Su rostro serio, sus labios bien definidos y su voz de niño retumbaron en mi mente como un mal presagio.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, mi niño? La tía Alice no está con nosotros, ya te lo expliqué.

El niño se alejó de mi lado y caminó hacia su habitación agarrando la ropa de calle que cada noche disponía él mismo. Ethan era un niño demasiado inteligente para su edad y aquello me hacía terriblemente difícil contestar a sus que preguntas sin decirle la verdad.

—Desayunaré en casa de los abuelos. Quiero que vayas a ese lugar y arregles lo que tienes que arreglar.

—Ethan... —quise agarrar sus manos y apretarlas con fuerza, pero él no me dejó. A veces Ethan no quería que lo tocara, recordándome de dónde venía y qué había de malo dentro de él, porque tenía la seguridad que lo había.

—Mami, no te preocupes. Yo estaré bien.

Observé cómo se vestía solo, comenzó a hacerlo con tan solo tres años; casi a la misma vez que comenzó a escribir perfectamente y por ende, a leer. Atarse los cordones era una tarea sin importancia para él, como también lo era lavarse la cara, las manos y los dientes.

Sentada, sin poder moverme del sitio, lo observé atentamente. Él se adecentaba como si yo no estuviera allí.

—Mamá, vístete; esa ropa que llevas es la misma que te pusiste ayer por la mañana —verbalizó sin mirarme.

Tragué en seco y me levanté lentamente, sonriendo como pude.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y allí tomé el teléfono y llamé a casa de tío Carlisle.

La voz de Esme, alegre me hizo sonreír sin tener ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Bella?

—Esme. ¿Está mi tío en casa? —Intenté que no notara mi preocupación, pero fue una tarea inútil.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien Ethan? —la voz de Esme subió una octava y tomé asiento en mi cama.

—Sí, Ethan está bien. Me he dormido esta mañana y no lo he llevado al colegio. Esme tengo que salir por unos días, ¿Les importaría quedarse con Ethan? Es de vital importancia que salga inmediatamente.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! Haz el favor de decirme qué ocurre, creo que tengo todo el derecho de saber, no te cubras en Carlisle. No te voy a permitir que lo hagas, yo te amo y quiero saber lo que ocurre para que salgas en estampida de esa manera.

Respiré profundamente antes de contestar.

—Debo volver, Esme. Él sabe que existe Ethan —pude escuchar como Esme soltaba un lamento de dolor y a continuación comenzaba a llorar—. Ayer mandó a ese subordinado suyo. Creo que sé de quién se trata —omití la palabra "cuñado" de mi explicación—, quiere que vaya de nuevo al pueblo.

—¡No!, huiremos Bella. No puedo perderlos a ustedes también y tu tío tampoco lo hará. —Su voz era un quejido lastimero que me hizo atragantar con las lágrimas que hacía años que no podía derramar.

—Esme... debo hacerlo si no quiero que ocurra con Ethan lo que ocurrió con Alice.

El llanto de Esme me llegó a través de la línea telefónica y un susurro acongojado también.

—Está bien. Ahora mismo llamo a tu tío al despacho, le diré que vuelva inmediatamente a casa.

Colgó.

Solté el auricular y me desnudé caminando hacia el baño, allí me di una ducha fría y me vestí con lo primero que tuve a mano. No me entretuve en secar mi pelo ni en maquillarme. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando salí, Ethan había encendido la tele y se mordía la manga del suéter, una manía que tenía desde que era apenas un bebé.

—¿Listo? —Su cabeza se giró para mirarme y sonrió.

—Sí.

Salí con Ethan de mi hogar, para volver sin él y por supuesto, con la esperanza que cuando lo viese de nuevo toda aquella pesadilla hubiese terminado.

.

.

.

No tardé demasiado en arreglarlo todo para salir de viaje, fue mucho más difícil sofocar a Carlisle y su negativa a dejarme marchar o su deseo, sin ninguna replica, de acompañarme al lugar donde las pesadillas viven. Pero pude hacerle comprender que el demonio me quería sola allí y que yo sola tenía que ir a encontrarme con él.

Y ahora, de nuevo dentro de aquel pueblo pestilente a muerte y con la cercanía del cementerio de Salem a mi paso, puedo ver la enorme mansión Masen y sus lúgubres luces encendidas para darme la bienvenida.

—Señorita. ¿No baja? —Estaba paralizada por el terror y apenas oí la voz del chofer que había arrendado en la estación.

—Sí, perdone. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. —Abrí la puerta y contuve la respiración. Olía a muerto y a descomposición. El taxista bajó la maleta pequeña que me acompañaba y me pidió el dinero de la carrera hacia el infierno. Le di algo de propina y salió en estampida de allí sin siquiera darme cuenta.

La noche había caído y cuando me dispuse a dar el primer paso, pero el aullido lastimero de una criatura de la noche hizo que me paralizara aún más de terror. Me di fuerzas a mí misma y me dije que aquello era por Ethan y, por supuesto, por Alice.

Al llegar al caminillo de piedras casi caigo, pero la sensación de tener unos brazos invisibles que me sostenían me puso los vellos de punta. La escalinata estaba pulcramente cuidada; no era así como la recordaba y los setos de ambos lados estaban con sendas hojas en sus copas.

Suspiré antes de tomar el asidero para tocar, pero no hizo falta, ya que la gran puerta se abrió sola para darme paso.

Traspasar el umbral de la puerta y sentir el aire gélido traspasarme el rostro, fue como volver a vivir todo el infierno de mi sumisión a aquel bastardo; pero recompuse el gesto y caminé lo más decidida posible, acompañada por aquella semioscuridad que lo presidia todo.

—Isabella... —Un susurro de mujer me hizo soltar la maleta con fuerza al suelo y girarme a mis espaldas. La puerta principal se cerró y desde las sombras apareció el rostro bello de la rubia que recordaba como Rosalie. Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado y lejos de lo que recordaba su vestimenta era nada suntuosa ni amoral.

—Rosalie —apenas reconocía mi voz. Estaba aterrada.

Ella caminó dos pasos y yo la rechacé alejándome de ella, aquellos dos pasos que ella había dado.

Me observó con mirada triste y apenas sonrió.

—No te voy a hacer daño. Me alegro de que sobrevivieras... a todo. De verdad, créelo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Aquello no era cierto, no había sobrevivido a todo.

—Te equivocas. Estoy viva, sí, pero no he sobrevivido al terror de la pena de una hermana, por vivir.

—Isabella, te equivocas...

Alcé una mano y la detuve. No deseaba hablar con ella más de lo necesario. Quería verlo a él, que soltara por aquella boca de demonio lo que deseaba y volver al cuidado de mi hijo.

—Mira, llévame con él. Donde quiera que esté, me importa un comino si se encuentra en una de esas orgías satánicas que organiza o en el mismo infierno, pero no he venido de vacaciones y desearía largarme lo antes posible.

—Está bien. Pero te llevaré a una habitación para que te alojes primero. Debes estar cansada. Sígueme por favor. —Se adelantó a mi persona y la seguí conteniendo el castañeo de mis dientes.

—¿Ahora que eres una especie de criada? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

Ella rió un momento, girando su cabeza levemente para mirarme.

—No, esta es mi casa. Sólo trato de ser hospitalaria con un miembro de mi familia.

¿De su familia? Yo no era miembro de su familia ni por asomo, ni deseaba serlo. Aquella frase me hizo sospechar que algo horrendo me deparaba entre aquel halo a ciénaga repugnante.

Caminamos bastante hasta llegar a un gran pasillo con lámparas de cristal a los lados. Varias puertas se alojaban en las paredes y Rosalie se paró delante de una de ellas, sacando una llave y girándola dentro de su cerradura.

Se quedó mirándome y dándome paso sin decir nada, yo traspasé el umbral, quedándome algo perpleja por el lujo de la decoración y la pulcritud.

—¿Seguro que no te has equivocado? —pregunté antes de cerrar la puerta.

—No. Esta es tu habitación por el momento.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que yo cerrara la puerta y me resbalé completamente abatida por el momento vivido. Hiperventilé antes de volver a enderezarme y fui hacia la cama, lujosa y de estilo barroco para comenzar a desvalijar mi maleta. Pero un papel escrito encima de esta, hizo que me paralizara y soltara la maleta de nuevo en el suelo, con despreocupación.

_"La familia está deseando verte de nuevo, Bella, no te demores. Refréscate con una buena ducha y prepárate. Te recuerdo bella__,__ como tú mismo nombre. Estoy deseando abrazarte de nuevo"_

_A._

No podía creerlo.

¿Que pretendía aquel bastardo?

No podía creer que aquellas palabras estuviesen redactadas por un ser tan cruel y desalmado. Negué antes de lanzar el papel sobre el lecho de nuevo y me dispuse a organizar mis ropas dentro de un gran armario ropero. Al abrirlo, me quede algo paralizada al ver todos los ropajes que este contenía. Había decenas de vestidos preciosos.

Agarré uno y lo miré con detenimiento. La etiqueta estaba colgando de una de las mangas y pude comprobar que era de una marca elitista. El precio no se divisaba en la etiqueta pero deduje rápidamente que debían de ser carísimos.

Organizada mi ropa con manos temblorosas, por la situación en la que me encontraba, me desnudé y llené la gran bañera que presidia el gran lavabo. Me tomé mi tiempo para asearme, poniendo énfasis en relajarme debidamente antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Quedé algo adormilada y salí de la bañera antes de agarrar un resfriado. Me vestí lo más elegante que pude, ya que mis ropas no tenían esa peculiaridad, calzando unos zapatos de tacón medio. Maquillé algo mi rostro y dejé mi cabello suelto tal y como lo llevaba normalmente.

Unos toques en la puerta me alarmaron, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara angustiado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté decidida.

—Soy yo, Bella, Rosalie. He venido a llevarte al salón. ¿Estás preparada? —La voz de Rosalie era mucho más que educada y respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme de nuevo con la rubia.

—Sí, estoy lista.

Ella sonrió, dándome paso. Caminé a su lado, haciendo un largo peregrinaje hasta donde quiera que me llevara.

—¿Me llevas ante él? —pregunté con una crudeza antinatural en mi voz.

—Sí. Ante él y toda la familia.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo. _"¿Desde cuándo eran una maldita familia y quienes la formaban?"_

Oí voces que a cada paso se hacían más cercanas. Llegamos a una gran puerta y Rosalie la abrió sin demorarse, pasando delante de mí.

—Traigo a Bella.

Puse lo ojos en blanco.

Rosalie me cedió el paso y tuve que agarrarme a una de las columnas de mármol de aquella entrada, porque corría el riesgo de caerme de la impresión por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

—Hola, hermanita.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por la espera preciosas.**

**Un besote grandeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es de mi total autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>—Hola, hermanita.<p>

Intenté hablar, pero mis cuerdas vocales no respondían.

Caminaba hacia mí, con una sonrisa divina y en su rostro tan bello como irreal. Sostenía una alegría sin paragón que me recorrió el alma.

Alice; era mi Alice. Mi hermana, viva y esculturamente bella.

—Alice…

Sentí como un bahído me mordía el cuerpo y casi me sentí desfallecer, pero aparté los ojos de mi hermana al escuchar una risa sádica, viendolo a él, apoyado en la pared, mirándome y acariciándose la barba de varios días que lucía.

—Bella —Alice me agarró las manos, sintiendo lo heladas que estaban—, tenemos tanto que hablar, mira… tengo que presentarte a Jasper —Alice giró el rostro y buscó a un chico con cabello color miel algo ondulado y entonces lo reconocí. El vasallo del demonio sádico; aquel que me había recogido y llevado a la mansión del horror, aquella en la que ahora me encontraba de nuevo—. Mi compañero, tu hermano Bella.

Negué con la cabeza, presa de un horror sin límites. Alice me estaba haciendo partícipe de una explicación que aborrecía. Ella… ella había echado raíces con aquellos seres monstruosos.

—No puede ser, Alice. Todo esto debe ser una pesadilla. —Busqué los ojos de mi hermana y me encontré con la ferocidad de los ojos de él, que a una velocidad inhumana me había condenado a su presencia demasiado cercana.

—¿La hubieras preferido muerta? —Su pregunta malintencionada, curvó de nuevo sus labios de demonio y sonrió ladinamente—. No lo creo, Bella.

—Edward, déjala. No comiences. Me prometiste que no serías un grocero y que, al menos, te comportarías.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó de mi paso para ver de nuevo a mi hermana y su acompañante.

—Tengo que hacer las presentaciones oficiales, Bella. Jasper ella es mi hermana Bella; tu hermana. Bella, este es Jasper; mi compañero.

Jasper sonrió y me ofreció su mano enguantada. Agradecí no tocar aquella masa fría de piel muerta y él pareció notarlo.

—Estamos encantados de que hayas vuelto por fin.

Me envaré, al recordar lo que hacía allí y a quién había abandonado y por qué.

—No estoy por mi gusto. —Mis ojos buscaron a Edward que había tomado asiento y se mantenía con una pierna cruzada sobre otra, mirándome posesivamente.

—Saben porque estoy aquí.

El demonio se levantó rápidamente, agarrándome por los hombros y llevándome a una enorme mesa llena de viandas. Me asqueaba su toque, pero debía mantenerme serena y no dar un espectáculo, aunque no era para menos.

Observé como toda aquella gente —más de lo que me había fijado en un primer momento—, iba tomando su lugar en aquella gran mesa. Rosalie, un hombre fortachon que se mantenía sonriente y animado, Alice junto a Jasper y él, junto a la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida. No la recordaba, no era las mujeres que me habían cuidado cuando quise matarme y, por el lugar que ocupaba, parecía la pareja de el demonio.

Me alegré tanto interiormente que quise gritar. No pude contener una sonrisilla, al verlos juntos y este gesto no le pasó a él por alto, ya que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—Nosotros tenemos otra clase de dieta Bella, pero esta noche, por ti vamos a hacer el esfuerzo de acompañarte.

Alice, eufórica, sorbía un liquido color púrpura, que algo me decía que no era vino, precisamente.

—Cuanta amabilidad —siseé, agarrando un par de cubiertos y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas del demonio que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ella es Sabine —Susurró Alice que se hallaba a mi lado—. Es la compañera de Edward, llegó poco despues que llegara yo…

—Tú no llegaste Alice, a ti te raptaron —la interrumpí con verdadera ansiedad, en un tenue murmullo—. Necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Cuándo podré hacerlo?

Alice levantó la vista y sonrió algo timida antes de mirarme.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

La despreocupación de Alice me estaba irritando hasta tal punto, que solté los cubiertos con fuerza en la mesa, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de Rosalie.

—Tienes una familia que te cree muerta, yo misma pensé que ese bastardo te había pasado por la cuchilla, Alice. No te has preguntado como estan Carlisle y Esme, ¿verdad?

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza y volvió a beber aquel líquido color rojo oscuro.

—¿De quién me hablas? No sé quienes son esas personas, Bella. A la única que he esperado con ansias y por la que he sufrido has sido tú; carne de mi carne.

Se me nubló la vista a causa de las lágrimas.

Tanto tiempo dedicado a ella, desde que mis padres murieron y ella se había olvidado de Carlisle y Esme; algo peor aún, ni siquiera sabía que habían formado parte de su vida… humana.

Porque la nueva Alice no era mi hermana, era un ser cavernoso y destructor, como todos los que me rodeaban en aquella mesa.

Todos con la misma tonalidad y oro líquido en los ojos.

Y aquella piel tan blanca que parecía translucida.

Y entonces el terror me invadió de nuevo. Estaba rodeada de seres malignos; incluida la persona que más había amado antes de que naciera Ethan, mi hijo.

Observé cómo, con repugnacia, todos mascaban la carne dispuesta en los platos y bebían aquel líquido repugnante que sin lugar a dudas sería sangre de caliente. Tragué la poca saliva que me quedaba en la boca, levantando de nuevo la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos devorándome, sin importarle tener a su lado a su compañera.

.

.

.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en tocar a mi puerta —Alice no había dejado de hablar en toda la maldita cena y en estos momentos, me acompañaba al cuarto que yo ocupaba con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro—. Dos puertas mas allá.

Se giró con una gracia infinita y me dejó allí parada en el umbral de aquella puerta de estilo rococó, devatiéndome en quedarme esa noche o salir de allí corriendo.

Me devanaba los sesos pensando qué es lo que quería el demonio de mí, y para qué me había hecho regresar a aquella pesadilla, si no había cruzado conmigo más de dos palabras.

El muy maldito se había limitado a observarme. Cada vez que levantaba la mirada, allí estaban sus ojos de depredador inteligente, escudriñándome; queriéndose meter en lo más hondo de mi alma.

Cerré la puerta con sigilo y me dispuse a quitarme la ropa con tal intranquilidad, que me hacía temblar. Agarré el único camisón que había metido en la maleta y cubrí con él mi cuerpo, antes de meterme en el servicio y dar dos pasadas con el peine a mi pelo algo descuidado. Al salir del lavabo, sentí una presencia a los pies de la cama que me hizo sentir un terror muy conocido para mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Aquellas palabras brotaron de mis labios con una valentía, que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Su risa demoniaca, me erizó los pelos de la nuca y su presencia maligna, me hizo tragar en seco.

—Demasiada gente. Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar con tanto público. ¿No crees, Bella?

—¡Sal de aquí! ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? ¿Qué no quiero hablar contigo? ¡Te odio! ¡Me asqueas! Eres lo más repugnante que he tenido cerca de mí.

Otra vez aquella risilla, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, burlándose de ellas. Como si todo lo que yo sintiera o dijera para él, no tuviese el más mínimo sentido.

—¿No estás feliz de ver a tu hermana con vida? —Su pregunta me hizo perder la poca serenidad que tenía, caminando hacia él y parándome a breves centimetros de su cuerpo.

—No. Así, no. Es como tú. Esa no es mi hermana, es la tuya. —Sus grandes ojos se cerraron por un momento e inhalaron algún tipo de perfume.

—Apuesto a que no tienes el valor de deciselo tu misma —respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, comiéndome de nuevo—. Yo no fragué que se enamorara de Jasper y, por supuesto, se quedará aquí con nosotros y con mayor razón después de saber lo Ethan…

Trastabillé a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo y sus manos me agarraron, sintiendo una electricidad tan peligrosa como estremecedora. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me solté como si aquel toque suyo quemara.

—¿Qué sabes tu de Ethan? —pregunté a la defensiva, sacudiéndome de aquella sensación de calor.

—Sé todo, Bella. Olvidas que desde que probé tu sangre estás ligada a mí, siento lo que tú siente y, obviamente, leo tus pensamientos. Sé que te preñé, Ethan es mi hijo y déjame decirte que no está nada bien que no hayas pensado ni un momento en decirle quien es su padre.

—Maldito cabrón hipócrita…

—¡Bravo, Bella! Saca las garras.

Estalló en una pequeña carcajada que me dejó algo atónita. No recordaba aquella risa franca en los labios de Edward, todo lo que recordaba era oscuro y terrorífico.

—¿Por qué me has hecho venir? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Mis palabras fueron un susurro que lo hicieron agriar el gesto y caminar hacia el lecho, sentarse y posar las manos sobre él, acariciando las suaves sábanas.

—No seas ilusa. Tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo. —Su mirada buscó la mía y de nuevo surgió aquella mirada asesina que yo tan bien recordaba—. Quiero a Ethan por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides. Puedes tener los hijos que te plazquen con cualquier mortal que te folles. Pero ese niño lleva mis genes y es mío. Y no hay discusión respecto a eso.

—¡No! —Mi grito descarnado hizo eco en las paredes de aquella vistosa habitación, mientras que él se mantenía hipertérrito, acariciando las sábanas y mirándome sin ningún sentimiento.

—No hagas drama, querida. Ethan no es de tu mundo; en cambio aquí conmigo, con la familia, podrá desempeñar mejor todos sus dones, que apuesto que los tiene.

—¡No me vas a quitar a mi hijo! No… antes tendrás que matarme.

A una velocidad inhumana se levantó de la cama y agarrándome de la cintura me apresó entre la pared y su cuerpo, aplastándome y sintiendo de nuevo lo cruel que podía ser, también fisícamente.

—Eres una mierda, Bella. No vales nada… ¿crees que te dejaría salir de aquí con vida si me lo propusiera? No me hagas reir. Fuiste el peor polvo de mi larga vida inmortal y aunque bonita, no te puedes comparar a Sabine; mi compañera —su mano apresó mi mandíbula apretándola, haciendola crujir—. La manera en que me detestas, en la que te repugna que te toque; solo me hace que quiera hacerte sufrir más y más —inspiró profundamente y me soltó con fuerza, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el suelo—. Da gracias a tu hermana que no te coso la boca, ese coño maldito que tienes y te tiro al bosque para que te coman los lobos.

No quería llorar, pero ya lo estaba haciendo, serpenteando por el suelo me agarré a su pierna e intenté mirarlo a los ojos, pero las lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? —gimoteé lastimeramente.

Su pierna se levantó y me clavó una patada como el que le dan a un balón de fútbol.

—Debías ser mi compañera. Sin preguntas, te he visto crecer, me he metido en tus sueños y en tus pesadillas. Pero tu nunca me amaste. Perdiste la oportunidad de ser amada por alguien que realmente valía la pena. Un alma errante que te vió la primera vez en el cementerio de Salem. ¡Nunca debiste de haber agarrado aquella rosa negra, Bella! ¡Nunca! ¡Porque nunca has sido digna de ella! Pero te voy a perdonar tu jodida existencia, por el hijo que pariste. Tu castigo por no amarme será perder a tu hijo Bella y que él, llame mamá a mi compañera Sabine.

Una fuerza desconocida me invadió, pensar que algún día otra mujer que no era yo iba a ocupar mi puesto, me ofuscó el sentido y me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, plantándole cara.

—Haré lo que sea para que eso no ocurra, hijo de perra. Lo que sea. Si me dejas con vida, te perseguiré toda mi vida y haré lo que esté en mi mano para aniquilarte a ti y a todas los monstruos, como tú.

Un gestó de repugnancia le agrió la boca y elevó el mentón y una ceja.

—Tengo que ser sincero, tus agallas me encienden. Te aconsejo que no las hagas ver mucho durante el tiempo que estes aquí, porque puedes salir de nuevo embarazada.

—Eres un cerdo…

—¡Callate ya, hija de puta!

Antes de terminar la frase, se había avalanzado contra mi cuerpo llevándome a la cama y encima de mí, asió con fuerza el cuello del camisón para hacerlo jirones sobre de las suaves sabanas. Mi desnudez lo dejó atónito durante unos segundos, pero fueron solo eso; segundos.

Su dedo indice recorrió con fuerza mi cuello y fue bajando peligrosamente hasta el canal de mis pechos, el ombligo y el vello pubico rizado.

—¿Te masturbas, Bella? —Su voz era un tenue ronroneo, pero estaba apresada por una especie de glamour que me impedía defenderme—. Sé que lo haces. Eres tan tonta que no te has follado a otro hombre desde que mi polla entró por aquí.

Sus dedos sin preambulos ,entraron en mi centro moviéndose atornillados, con suma sabiduría que me hizo cerrar los ojos y elevar las caderas para que profundizara aún, más.

Podía oir su risa vencedora, pero como si algo salvaje me dominara, lo instigué agarrando mis pechos con las manos y meciendo las caderas en un ritmo inverso al que él llevaba dentro de mí.

Iba a culminar, lo sentía. El placer de aquellos dedos dentro de mi cuerpo me estaban llevando a un nirvana nunca conocido… pero un momento antes de explotar, él se alejó de mí, farfullando palabras sin sentido y tocándose la entre pierna.

—Eres una pequeña puta muy malvada, Bella. Y por eso te voy a castigar. Esta noche serás testigo con parte de mi gente, de mi cópula con Sabine.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Jodido hijo de su…..! Grrrr…. <strong>

**Sister no lo pudo explicar mejor, ¿a que no? ¿Qué creen que pase realmente? ¿Podríamos pedirle a nuestra Sis, un EPOV?**

**Besotes, agradecemos mucho que sigan leyendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**Gracias por leer chicas y, por supuesto, por la larga espera.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Busqué algo con lo que cubrir mi desnudez y, por supuesto, mi dignidad. El demonio me había hecho sentir algo completamente desconocido para mí: el deseo.

Tenía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente de pura rabia, aquel ser que detestaba hasta lo más hondo de mi alma, había hecho retozar mi cuerpo y desear más de él y aquello, no podía ser posible. Él no. De todos los seres de todo el maldito mundo, él no podia hacerme sentir aquello. El demonio no.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamiento que no ví como se acercó a mí, hasta que su mano blanca y larga agarró mi hombro y con fuerza lo apresó para empujarme hacia la puerta.

—Vamos pequeña perra, quiero ver como babeas mientras me follo a Sabine. —Sus dedos machacaron mi hombro como puñales y gemí en el breve recorrido de donde estabamos situados hacia la puerta, intentando revolverme hacia él, defendiendome de aquel ataque gratuito con el que siempre me atenazaba.

—Sueltame —giré mi rostro para mirarlo ya que me empujaba desde la espalda—… sueltame de una maldita vez. No estoy interesada en cómo te follas a tu compañera y no lo voy a hacer. ¡Déjame dormir o te juro por lo que más quiero que comienzo a gritar y tendrás que dar explicaciones a mi querida hermanita y su esposo. ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! —sentí como el valor iba motivándome, siguiendo aquel monólogo que parecía darme algo de tiempo con el mosntruo—. Tíratela delante de quien te parezca, mis ojos no estan hechos para ver cómo te lo pasas bomba; están destinados a verte sufrir y ver arrastrarte por el suelo, igual que lo he hecho yo hace unos segundos. —Sus dedos dejaron de hacer presión en mi hombro y se separó de mi cuerpo unos centímentros, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Eres peor que la ratas de cloacas, Isabella Swan. Está bien; aunque te iría bien algo de instrucción en las artes amatorias, estás más muerta que yo.

Pasó a mi lado y abrió la puerta, girándose levemente antes de cerrar.

—Quiero a Ethan, y ese es él unico motivo por el que estás aquí.

Cerró suavemente, dejándome temblorosa, con hematomas en el cuerpo y con unas enormes ganas de salir de allí y perderme en el centro de la tierra con mi querido hijo. Edward iba a quitarme a Ethan y yo no tenía manera posible de impedirselo.

.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

—¿Dónde te habías metido querido? —Sabine. La miré sin ganas y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto antes de tirarme en mi gran diván, mientras intentaba reponerme de aquella esencia maldita que me torturaba y aislaba del mundo cuando la tenía a ella cerca. ¡Maldita cabrona! Si tuviera una ligera idea del poder que tenía sobre mí me aplastaria como una maldita cucaracha, estoy seguro de eso.

—He ido a ver a la humana. Le he puesto las cosas claras. Le he pedido que me entregue a mi hijo voluntariamente.

El silencio de Sabine, me hizo mirarla con una ceja alzada.

Se hallaba tendida en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas completamente desnuda y en aquellos momentos; terriblemente seria.

Me levanté de golpe y corrí de manera sobrehumana hacia ella, sonriéndole con picardia y mordiéndole el hombro con sensualidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Sabine? Ethan es mi hijo, y pensaba que estabas ilusionada con la idea de criarlo como si tu fueras su madre —esperé su respuesta con algo de tensión.

—Sí… ya. Pero Edward, ¿no te compadece su madre o sea, no crees que no es justo para ambos separarlos? Será traumático para tu hijo separarlo tan abruptamente de su madre.

Sabine tenía buenos sentimientos y aquello, era lo único que me daba patadas en el estómago de ella.

—Me es indiferente si es traumático o no para Ethan, el tiempo lo cura todo y nosotros, tenermos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Tu hijo no es inmortal, Edward.

Me separé de ella lentamente y la miré con auténtico odio, levantando rápidamente la mano y propinandole un bofetón con la mano completamente abierta.

—¡Ni lo menciones maldita! —El pelo rubio de Sabine me retorció las tripas y unas enormes ganas de vomitarle encima se adueñaron de mí. Como un tarado psicópata la agarré de aquellas hebras color del oro y con fuerza estiré de ellas hasta que me quedé con buena parte de aquel manojo de pelo que había agarrado. Tirada en el suelo, con los ojos apuntándome como estacas y la boca retorcida de dolor, emitió un débil quejido antes de agachar la cabeza y esperar mi estocada final.

—Lo siento Edward, he sido una desconsiderada. —La rabia contenida estalló en mi pierna, doblandola y empujandola hacia su cabeza de oro, asestándole una patada en la boca, clavando casi literalmente la puntera de mi zapato en su rostro.

Ver como sangraba, tirada en el parquet de aquella habitación que compartiamos, hizo que me planteara qué hacía ella allí, si yo no la amaba.

Mi corazón tenía dueña, pero era una perra traicionera, que solo se merecía sufrir por no corresponderme.

El único sentimiento que había albergado en mi larga vida, había sido para ella.

Para aquella niña que me robó el alma y el corazón, el día que llegó a la casa de los Swan.

.

.

.

Aún me parece sentir en los labios la fría piel de mis padres, cuando tuve el valor de besarlos antes de que el servicio y el capellán de nuestra comunidad se dignaran finalmente en darles digna sepultura. Yo, por aquel entonces, era un muchacho sin apenas visión de la vida y con inseguridad que se iba agrandando día a día por culpa del gran defecto físico, que me tenía prácticamente apartado de la gran sociedad de Salem.

Mis padres me habían criado con todo el amor que se podía prodigar a un hijo, pero encerrado y escondido como si fuera vergonzoso para ellos que la sociedad supiera de mi existencia.

—Ahora eres dueño de todo, Edward. —Perdido en mis pensamientos como la mayoría del tiempo, casi no escuché al abogado de la gran firma que habían contratado mis padres para todo lo relaccionado con sus finanzas.

Aquel tipo se rehusaba a mirarme el rostro.

Era una reacción a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero seguía aguijoneando mi corazón pese a todo.

—¿Y de qué me sirve? No puedo salir de esta casa, la gente me rechazaría —bufé exasperado paseando los dedos sobre mi largo cabello castaño cobrizo.

Me hallaba sentado frente al individuo.

En la mesa de papá.

Y el tipo gordo y grasiento se secaba la frente perlada de sudor, pese a que estabamos a principios de Diciembre.

—Si me permite la sugerencia, hay medicos que podrían subsanar de alguna manera su rostro, señor Masen.

Elevé una ceja interrogante.

Nadie me había comentado nunca que existieran haber médicos que pudiesen aportar belleza a un ser horrible y desfigurado.

—¿Usted tiene conocimiento de algún eminente cirujano que tenga el valor de mirar mi rostro?

—Sin duda, señor Masen. El señor Adrien . Vive en la capital y allí tiene su consulta. —El gordo grasiento buscó algo en el bolsillo de su gran capa de paño y me lo ofreció. Era una pequeña tarjetita blanca. Con unas ornamente letras donde se podían leer claramente:

"_**Adrien B. Swan"**_

Cirujano Plástico

Más abajo, detallaba la información sobre la calle y la ciudad donde se ubicaba la consulta.

Con la punta de los dedos la metí dentro del primer cajón de la enorme mesa y despedí al abogado de papa, allí sentado. Sin inmutarme.

Hipócritas todos. Sabían de mi existencia desde la sombra y nunca, jamás, se habían dignado a mirarme siquiera y ahora, cuando tenía tanto dinero amasado —que bien podia quemarlo para encernder los puros que fumaba papá sin preocuparme—; todos se asomaban por el umbral de mi casa para dignarme con su pleitesia y amistad.

No quería nada de ellos… nada, absolutamente.

.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

La noche había sido tediosa.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Edward y, por supuesto, el dolor de la consecuencia de esto.

Llevaba varias horas despierta y había tomado una ducha antes de vagar por los largos pasillos de aquella estancia.

Nunca había deparado en aquellos cuadros tan magníficos colgados como obras de arte, consecutivamente en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Me llamó la atención de sobre manera el retrato de una mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada castaña muy parecida a la mía, avancé unos centímentros para poder deparar bien en los detalles y la voz de Alice me hizo dar un respingo. Estaba a mi lado y ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—Desde que lo ví la primera vez, siempre he pensado que se parece demasiado a ti Bella. Le he preguntado a Jasper quién es y sólo me dice que le pregunte a Edward.

Sin despegar la mirada del cuadro, pregunté.

—¿Y le has preguntado al monstruo? —siseé, intentado acariciar con la punta de mis dedos la textura del óleo.

—Sí, pero no dice nada.

Busqué los ojos oro líquido de mi hermana y pude identificar en ellos un halo de tristeza. Me envaró profundamente.

Seguramente, que ella tenía conocimiento de todo lo que quería Edward y, claramente, estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Esa consideración deberías tenerla por mí, no por él. Supongo que sabes porqué me ha mandado llamar y porqué he tenido que volver a esta cueva de horror.

Alice pareció confusa unos instantes, pero una sonrisa inundó su rostro breves segundos después.

—Claro que lo sé. Os quiere a ti y a Ethan cerca de él. ¡Es normal Bella, es su hijo! Tiene todo el derecho a conocerlo.

Frente a frente en aquel largo pasillo hubiera comenzado a golpear a mi hermana, pero no lo hice; sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacerle algún daño.

—¿Sabes en qué circunstancias fue engendrado Ethan? Fue horroroso, ese ser maldito me violó y gracias a que me dio por muerta, pude salir de esta maldita cárcel de sufrimiento… Y ¿tú me dices que tiene derechos? No soporto estar más en esta casa, con vosotros, todos vosotros sois monstruos igual que él. Me asquea vuestra sola presencia.

Las palabras brotaron de mis labios, con la corrosión de mi odio hacia Edward, golpeando a mi hermana Alice en su muerto corazón.

Corrí de su lado sin rumbo fijo , llorando y acuchillada por la culpa.

El rostro de Alice me había hecho sentir como una mierda.

Aunque mis palabras eran tan ciertas como que yo estaba huyendo de ellas en aquellos momentos.

Al final de mi recorrido como única salida, encontré un gran portón, lo abrí con las pocas fuerzas que me respondían y encontré una enorme extesión de terrero lleno de rosas… rosas negras.

Caminé con cuidado ínfimo para no pisar ninguna de ellas y, atontada con aquella visión y el olor a incienso que desprendían, no deparé en la presencia del monstruo y casi caí sobre él.

No toqué el suelo.

Sus brazos me abrigaron y mi mejilla golpeó con su torso frío.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y elevé la mirada para observarlo.

El también buscaba mis ojos y nos encontramos, para casi inmediatamente apartarnos el uno del otro y buscar algo más interesante alrededor, que no fueramos nosotros mismos.

Me sentí incómoda y casi avergonzada de aquella situación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

No quise mirarlo.

No sé porqué, pero en aquel lugar el monstruo no me lo parecía tanto y sus ojos me habían parecido menos hostiles y más hermosos que nunca.

Me retorcí las manos nerviosa y continué sin mirarlo.

—Me perdí.

—Hay estancias en esta casa donde es mejor que no entres por tu seguridad… —Oí como se movía y lo miré. Estaba con el cuerpo arqueado podando una de las rosas que estaba en su mayor esplendor.

—Estas rosas… son iguales a las del cementerio. —No había deparado en ese detalle hasta ese mismo momento y un escalofrío de terror me invadió.

Observé aquel jardín perfecto.

Casi gótico.

Terrorífico… ya que la muerte parecía haberse apropiado de cada rincón de color.

—Toma —Edward me hablaba. Lo miré y su mano sostenía una de aquellas rosas, ofreciéndomela con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro de ángel caído—. Sí, son iguales.

Agarré la rosa completamente hipnotizada por el momento y, al rozar mis dedos sobre el tallo de aquel injerto, una de las espinas rozó mi nivea piel, que comenzó a sagrar sobre aquel jardín de muerte.

—Sigues siendo tan torpe como de costumbre. —Edward sonreía, sus ojos parecían llenos de vida y observaba el terreno donde la gota de sangre había caído—. Todavía hay alguna posibilidad… —susurró.

Miré hacia donde él veía y observé —maravillada y aterrorizada a la vez— cómo la tierra absorbía mi sangre y las rosas más cercanas embellecían mucho más, si cabía.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Y aquí vamos de vuelta al ruedo. Les comento desde ya, que las actualizaciones de Sister serán a tiempo pausado, por lo cual, desde ya, agradecemos su paciencia.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama, por el contrario, es completamente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Escuché el sonido de algo romperse, rasgarse, resquebrajarse y miré hacia Edward. Su mano blanca me ofrecía un trozo de su propia camisa, para cubrirme la pequeña ulcera producida por la espina de una de aquellas rosas, manchándola.<p>

—Gracias —susurré—. No imaginé que tuvieras la tierna sensibilidad de cuidar flores. —La verdad no creo que tengas sensibilidad para cuidar nada.

Su risa, musical. Me envolvió y observé extrañada cómo en aquel extraño jardín todo parecía diferente.

Envuelto en una bruma grisácea, las rosas rodeaban en forma de espiral a una estátua antigua de piedra, en forma humana. El silencio era extrañamente sepulcral, recordándome dónde me encontraba y con quién.

Edward se había agachado, meciendo entre sus blancos y finos dedos uno de los rosales con una exquisitez abrumadora. Cada flor era acariciada, casi besada por aquellos dedos, mientras que ellas parecían embellecerse más aún frente aquellos cuidados.

No parecía Edward… Aquel ser me ignoraba por completo, prestando todos sus cuidados a aquellas flores extrañas, no tenía nada que ver con la cara de maldad a la que me tenía acostumbrada. Y vi en aquella situación, un resquicio de esperanza frente a Ethan, mi querido hijo, aquel que el monstruo anhelaba para sí.

—Edward, pídeme lo que quieras, pero no me quites a Ethan, por favor. Es lo único que tengo. Me has quitado a Alice y has hecho un despojo de mí misma… Él es mi vehículo para seguir viviendo. Visítalo, preséntate ante él, yo misma le explicaré que eres su padre y que lo amas, pero no lo arranques de mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño, no parecía escucharme, estaba tan concentrado en el cuidado de aquellos seres fotosinténticos.

—Edward —susurré acercandome con sigilo a su lado, rozando mi pierna con su hombro blanco.

La fialdrad de su cuerpo transpasaba la tela blanca de aquella camisa fina de lino y me estremecí, recordando la clase de ser que era, lo que había hecho conmigo y lo que deseaba hacer con mi hijo.

Me di la vuelta. Era inútil apelar a un buen corazón, pues dentro de él todo estaba corrupto y hastiado.

—Quiero a Ethan a mi lado, ya te lo dije. Y si tengo que pasar por encima de ti, lo haré. —Me giré para encararlo. Sus ojos ardientes me observaban sin ninguna emoción—. No hay nada que puedas hacer, porque tu tiempo pasó. Si tan solo me hubieras aceptado… si tu cuerpo me hubiera aceptado, todo hubiera sido diferente. ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué no llevas una vida normal? ¿Por qué no puedes tener relacciones con hombres sin que esto te repugne? ¡Estabas destinada para mí! ¡Y me negaste! Mi vida sólo tuvo algo de sentido durante unas décadas por la esperanza de que llegaras tú y cuando lo hiciste, todo cambió. —Se adelantó un par de pasos y mi pecho rozó sus costillas—. Aquellas voces… los sueños. Todo lo originaba yo, creyendo que poco a poco te harías a mi presencia y a tu subconsciente, aceptándome el día que apareciera ante ti para llevarte conmigo, pero no. ¡Tuvo que llegar aquel infeliz! ¡Carlisle Cullen! Y llevarte lejos de mí…

Monstruo perturvado, psicótico, controlador y mandón… Él siempre había sido la base de todos mis miedos. Ahora lo entendía todo, y por ende, él también me hizo volver para vengarse de mi ausencia.

—No se puede obligar a amar —espeté, mirándolo a los ojos—. Ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo.

Sus ojos ardientes, no se inmutaron ante mis palabras; elevando una ceja y sonriendo de manera desquiciadamente macabra.

—Con un chasquido de mis dedos podría hacerte pedazos. El trozo más grande que quedaría de ti, no sería más grande que el petalo de una de estas rosas. Eres la puta más grande que han visto mis ojos en toda mi jodida existencia. Te estoy dando a entender claramente que te he amado y tú te burlas de mí, diciéndome que no se puede obligar a amar. ¿Qué coño sabes tú de eso, jodida princesita de mierda? Tú no has esperado lo que yo por nadie ni has sufrido la decepción de ser denigrado, a la categoría de monstruo, por la persona que deseas por encima de todo. ¡Yo te lo hubiera dado todo! ¡Todo, maldita hija de perra! Y aún me dices que no se puede obligar a amar… —Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al mío y su aliento mentolado me llegó, helándome el rostro—. Yo, Isabella Swan, te voy a pagar con la misma moneda.

Me odiaba, lo veía claramente.

Si alguna vez, como él decía, me había amado; ese amor se evaporó en los últimos tiempos.

Lentamente mis ojos pasearon por todos los rasgos de su bello pero diabólico rostro, deteniéndome en las curvas algo voluptuosas de sus labios y lo sentí; sentí el deseo irrefrenable de pegar mi boca a aquellos labios y llenarme de ellos, beber de aquella lengua escondida tras aquellos dientes perfectos y me dejé llevar… acercando lentamente mi boca a la suya; empinándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para estar al mismo nivel que él y agarrando su cuello con una fuerza devastadora. Lo pillé desprevenido, lo sé, pero fue glorioso el proceder de aquella lengua separando y chupando mis labios, accendiendo con dulzura al paso entre mis dientes y envolviéndola en un baile sensual y caliente e inimaginable. Lo oí pronunciar mi nombre en un sensual gemido, haciéndome agarrar con fuerza los cabellos de su nuca, tirándolos y aplastándolos con mis manos desnudas.

Estaba perdida en ese mar de besos, que quedé completamente en shock al verme separada de él por un fuerte empujón haciéndome estrellar contra el suelo. Adormecida por el dolor y la incomprensión del momento, levanté la cabeza al oirlo caminar hacia mí, pero antes de perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor producido por un enorme golpe en el craneo, pude escuchar como siseaba.

—Nunca más, pequeña puta… nunca más.

.

.

.

Me había sentido así en otra ocasión, y me negaba a abrir los ojos.

Un estremecimiento brutal me retorcía las tripas, anegándome el cuerpo de dolor y sentimiento de culpa. El presentimiento de algo horrible, algo indescriptiblemente doloroso me inundaba en un gimoteo interior sin precedentes.

Mi voz no respondía a la orden de mi cerebro y en mi mente luchaba contra él, alentándolo a que esas órdenes llegaran aunque fueran lenta y lastimeramente.

—Bella… querida. —La voz de Esme, estaba teñida por un dolor sin precedentes; mi lucha se hizo más arraigada y encarnizada, pero no había nada qué hacer. Mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna clase de estímulo. Mi mente estaba viva, pero mi cuerpo yacía muerto y sin vida.

Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos…

—Esme, quizás pueda oírte, deja de llorar. Esto no puede ser bueno para ella, contrólate . —Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Carlisle y quise gritar: ¡sí, maldita sea, puedo escucharos!

—No puedo evitarlo, mírala, Carl. Este deshecho humano no puede ser nuestra Bella… ¡No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando! Primero Alice, ahora Bella… por no hablar de mi pequeño Ethan.

Esme rompió en un desgarrador llanto, helándome la sangre y, por unos segundos, los latidos de mi corazon. Ethan… Ethan…

El monstruo se había llevado a Ethan junto con su pequeña perra rubia. Mi pobre hijo… rodeado de seres malvados y crueles, implantándole esa semilla que lleva ya dentro de sí. Físicamente, para mí, no existían las lágrimas… pero el dolor era tan acuciante, que me rasgaba la garganta. Hubiera gritado un alarido salvaje y feroz.

—Bella… Bella querida, te prometo que para ti serán los mejores especialistas. Conseguiremos que te recuperes, que despiertes de nuevo. —La voz de Carlisle evocaba lo desesperado de mi situación.

¿Qué clase de paliza me había atizado el monstruo para dejarme inerte en una cama de hospital sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo?

Mi corazón sangrante, clamaba venganza.

Clamando ayuda de algún tipo; la que fuese… A toda aquella casta que lo único que había hecho era llenarme la vida de miedo y dolor.

Los momentos que precedieron al despertar de mi mente, después de salir de la casa del cementerio de Salem, fueron voces, ruegos y susurros, comprendiendo finalmente que un día u otro todo terminaría, ya que mi mente no respondía a ningún estímulo sensorial.

Si pudiera mover un dedo, respirar más rápidamente o realizar algún acto reflejo que diera a enterder que podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaban a mi alrededor.

Sin tener conciencia de cómo pasaban los días, esperaba pacientemente la visita de Esme o Carlisle. Ellos, con sus palabras amorosas, me daban el aliento necesario para pedir momento a momento algún tipo de ayuda… divina o de la que fuera, para poder volver a ser una mujer.

Me prometí millones de cosas postrada en aquella cama. Repitiéndomelas hasta la saciedad, día a día. Creyendo que, finalmente, llegaría el momento en que podría hacer todo lo que había planeado tan metódicamente.

En mi sueños, una oscuridad aún más profunda me atenazaba, tragándome… engullendome por completo, solamente podía ver mi rostro; como si mi alma flotara por encima de mi cuerpo, acurrucada en un rincón. Mortalmente vestida de negro y con los ojos llenos de miedo y de dolor. Dándome tanta lastima a mí misma, que perdía totalmente la batalla a mi destino y me rendía a morir.

Pero esas voces no se apagaban y, día a día, marcaban mi vida de soledad.

Muchas veces pensé en aquellos labios muertos que besé, en su dueño y en el martirio inhumano al que me estaba sometiendo. Estando segura de que él sabía perfectamente cuál sería mi estado, antes de sofocar su último golpe en mi destartalado cuerpo de mujer.

Si tan solo pudiera vivir para verlo retorcerse con su propia hiel, con su propio veneno.

El odio es un sentimiento fatuo y nunca había sido tan corrosivo en mí, ni siquiera después de dejarme embarazada de Ethan; porque al fin y al cabo después de tanto dolor, el hijo de puta me había dejado algo bueno. Germinando en mi interior.

Ahora me había dejado vacía y sin piel… Todo se lo había llevado él, menos mi dolor…. ese dolor que soñaba compartir un día con él, devastándolo con mi odio y mi nueva naturaleza.

Aquella que me hacía soñar cada día que mis piernas me sostendrían y mis dulces ojos castaños se abrirían.

Rogaba…

Rogaba…

Y rogaba…

Mientras el odio llenó todo los rincones de mi cuerpo, sin reconocer nada de lo que un día fui… Olvidándome de mí misma.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Hola chicas,<p>

Madre mía, ¡estoy para que me dé algo, eh! ¡Y eso que esto lo escribo yo!

Maldito Edward y toda su jodida estirpe.

Os quiero.

Gracias por leer.

Mil besos. Muaaaakis!


End file.
